


Enslaved to the Great Uniter

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, F/F, Futanari, Imprisonment, Master/Slave, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Sexual Slavery, Stripping, Teasing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira has won. During her battle with Korra at Zaofu she broke down the Avatar and won the day, claiming the loser as her prize. Now all Korra knows is a single cell where she's kept for years, her only contact coming in the form of the daily visits from the woman who broke her. </p><p>(Chapter One contains Kuvira/Korra. Future chapters will include Asami.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Enslaved to the Great Uniter  
Chapter One: One Thousand Days**   
_-By Drace Domino_

There was nothing lower than Korra now, other than the cold concrete of her cell. The Avatar remained there on her hands and knees as she struggled to cope with all that had happened, her mind dwelling on her fall at Zaofu. Even hours after the fact, after she regained consciousness and had time to think about things, she still wasn’t entirely sure what had happened. When she had stretched out to claim her power as the Avatar the violent memories of her break at Zaheer’s hands flashed in her mind, and every trace of strength and confidence bled from her body like juice squeezed from a fruit. Even under her full strength the so-called Great Uniter would easily be a match for her, and crippled as she was by self-doubt and lingering injuries Korra had never truly stood a chance that day. The blows from Kuvira had been hard and swift, each one striking Korra to her very core and resonating with the fury of the very earth itself. In a single fight the Great Uniter had brought down to her knees the one remaining hope for the world, and with one last blow to the side of Korra’s head rendered her in complete darkness.

Darkness she remained trapped inside for hours, until a distant light at the edge of her vision caught her attention. Slow footsteps were headed towards Korra, and the wounded Avatar drew her arms tight around herself, wincing from the injuries she had sustained and falling back on her rear. She was still dressed in the sweat-laced clothing that she had been beaten in, though her hands had been effectively locked behind her back by the jingling framework of heavy metal cuffs. Too hard to break. Too pure to bend. Much like the woman that had defeated her.

“So you’re finally awake.” Kuvira’s voice had the same level of authority and confidence as it ever had, and the Great Uniter came into Korra’s line of sight as she moved up with a handle perched against one hand. Instantly Korra could tell a set of heavy iron bars separated herself and the woman that had beaten her, further confirming her suspicion that she had been fully imprisoned. With the sound of no one else around she could only assume it was just the two of them, and in such privacy Kuvira didn’t hold back on the arrogant smirk that spread over her features. “I was starting to wonder if you’d sleep through all of it. It’d be a shame if you weren’t awake on the day I took Republic City for my own.”

“...y...you’re a monster.” Korra grit her teeth, and even the hushed whisper hurt her throat to seethe. She tugged hard at the bindings behind her back, though her strength had long since left her. Every muscle was sore and weary and Kuvira clearly knew it; evidenced by the fact that the Great Uniter lifted up a hand, bending open the locked cell door so she could step inside. With grace and confidence Kuvira set her candle down and moved to kneel just before Korra, her face half-lit by the candle’s glow and her eyes bent in a menacing stare. From her beauty mark to her brow she wore the mask of a true conqueror, and Korra’s pathetic trembling underneath her stare was left utterly helpless in comparison.

“You’ll come to see me as something different in time.” Kuvira responded simply, one hand braced on her knee as she stared at Korra. The Avatar’s face had been bruised and scratched and her hair was still a tangled mess, though she was still a woman of great beauty. No matter how much power she lost, she’d still have that enchanting dark skin and hair, and those startling eyes that were so utterly captivating. Kuvira offered a small smirk as she studied her new prize, her new pet, and spoke in a voice that was ringing with presence. The sort that wasn’t to be questioned. Ever. “You owe me a great deal this day, Korra. Killing you would have cemented me as the absolute leader of this world, but...I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“So you can keep me in some dark cell, instead?” Korra hissed, her eyes narrow and her arms straining against her bindings. “Where’s the others, Kuvira?! What did you do to them?! Are they...are they…”

“Dead?” Kuvira asked simply, and clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. Her voice remained confident and calm, her smile slow and sinister as she spoke. “No. No one died today, thanks to our battle. Suyin quickly realized as she watched you fall how futile it would be to stand against me, and readily signed a pledge of loyalty to me. I’m certain that one day soon she’ll attempt to turn on me, but...an uneasy peace for now is adequate.” She shrugged with a casual expression on her face. “It’s enough that neither Republic City or the Fire Nation will question my authority or my power. Within a matter of months the nations will all be united under my cause, and the world will be brought into a new era of harmony.”

“...you’re mad.” Korra whispered, her muscles straining underneath her tattered clothes. Kuvira’s plan for conquering all the nations was further along than ever, and the Avatar could only scarcely believe it. It was like some horrific nightmare; after so many threats that she had risen to defeat, now she knelt helpless and bound in a cell. The woman that had done so many wicked things now stood mere inches before her, and she was completely powerless to stop her. Korra simply hung her head, and as despair settled in she offered to Kuvira another pathetic whimper. “I’ll...I’ll stop you, somehow.”

The response that Korra received wasn’t verbal, but was nonetheless a clear sign of just where she stood between them in that moment. The Great Uniter’s strong hands suddenly lashed out, and the Avatar was left gasping as she felt the fingers of the powerful woman grasp along her shirt collar. A fierce rip split the remains of Korra’s garment straight down the middle, so swift and so fast that it left the Avatar’s bare breasts cascade out into the cold of her cell. While she was still recovering from it Kuvira’s hands were quick to keep moving, and with a swift motion she pulled the Avatar down to her side, her free hand moving for Korra’s pants. Though she desperately tried to kick Kuvira away the Avatar was far too weak to do so, and she was left whimpering and helpless as the Great Uniter stripped her down even more. Boots, pants, even the armband bonding her to the Southern Water Tribe, every last trace of fabric was pulled away from Korra that evening. All done by the strong hands of the Great Uniter, underneath her menacing and dominant gaze.

And before long, Korra knelt there completely naked save for the thick cuffs that kept her hands behind her back. Her muscular and curvy frame was chilled by the concrete below her and she was left completely exposed by the sinister woman, torn down to nothing but her dark flesh to protect her. Once the last trace of clothing had fallen away and tossed outside the cell Kuvira’s hand suddenly lifted, and Korra’s chin fell neatly into place against the Great Uniter’s glove. She leaned in close, and in the dim candlelight of Korra’s cell Kuvira whispered to her in a harsh tone.

“I have given you too many things for you to treat me so disrespectfully.” She warned her, her fingers tight to Korra’s chin. “I saved your father. I protected the Earth Kingdom while you recovered. Now, I spare your life and the lives of your friends despite your...your stubborn wickedness.” She drew in a deep breath, only barely controlling her rage. “In time, Avatar Korra...perhaps you will learn I’m the best thing in your very narrow world.”

And with that, Kuvira let Korra’s chin drop. The Great Uniter scooped up the Avatar’s clothing and her candle, and as she walked past the cell door a flick of her wrist locked it back into place. As she slowly marched down the path to the cell’s exit she carried the light along with her, and with the slam of a door Korra was left in complete cold darkness once more. Darkness in which she could only dwell on the Great Uniter’s words and victory, and just what Kuvira had in store for her.

 

Two weeks later, and Kuvira had still been the only person that Korra had seen during her captivity. The Great Uniter visited daily with a basin of soap and water and a plate of tasteless but adequate food, and she would stand and watch over Korra while the woman desperately ate and bathed herself. The beautiful, dark-skinned woman was kept completely bare and her cuffs were only removed during those sessions, all of it done with but a flick of the Great Uniter’s wrists. Their exchanges during those first two weeks were simple and terse and almost always followed the same order; Korra made a brave threat that was countered by Kuvira reminding her of her situation, and after the Avatar hurriedly devoured her meager offering of a meal the stern woman finally left her alone once more. Back into the darkness and the cold, back to dwell on every inch of naked flesh that felt chilled and exposed and utterly raw.

It was during the third week that the routine changed, and the Great Uniter stepped into the cell along with the Avatar’s food. Just like normal Korra’s bindings went away, and just like normal she turned her attention to the food that was offered before her. Bending on her knees and pulling her attention to the meager offering, in the candlelight her naked frame was perfectly highlighted for Kuvira to examine. Full breasts that were still wonderfully firm thanks to the Avatar’s muscle, wonderfully sculpted arms and legs, and a delightful rear that now rested against hard concrete. It was during that third week, during that long extended gaze at the naked Avatar, that Kuvira could no longer contain her eagerness. The woman that was to be her pet was there before her, and just like any owner, the desire to pet her was great.

Korra’s eyes shot open, her mouth half-full with food as she first felt Kuvira’s fingers on her. They had scooped underneath the Avatar’s kneeling frame and her gloved fingers pressed in against Korra’s mound; digits squeezing against her folds and rubbing lightly back and forth. Korra’s first immediate response was to twitch and push away, though the Great Uniter’s other hand moving up to her shoulder kept her firmly in place. After Korra hurriedly swallowed, she gazed over her shoulder and barked in a fearful tone.

“What are you doing?!” She struggled, trying to peel herself away. “G...Get away from me, you monster!”

“You’re warm.” Kuvira mused simply, feeling the Avatar’s slit through her gloves. The hand at Korra’s shoulder tightened considerably and pressed her further down, keeping the woman sternly in place as she played. Her touch was slow and exploratory as she molested her prisoner, and the beauty mark against her features rose as she gave a slow and wicked smile. “And here you’ve always been so very cold to me, Avatar Korra.”

The Avatar tightened her muscles, unable to pull away and break free. Her only option was to allow the wicked woman to continue to touch her, and to simply strain her senses until it ended. When Kuvira offered another order into the room it came almost gentle and kind, and was accented by the tender feel of one of her fingers slowly slipping inside of the Avatar.

“Eat.” She instructed her, calmly. “Keep your strength up for me, pet.”

Korra whimpered, gazed down at the meal offered to her, and with her greatest enemy’s finger teasing the inside of her folds finally started to oblige.

 

From that day, Korra’s body had been the property of Kuvira. The Avatar hadn’t been allowed to bathe herself a single day after the Great Uniter had first touched her; that being the sole pleasure of the woman that had bested her. Hot, soapy water ran over every inch of the helpless Avatar’s body thanks only to the whim of Kuvira’s strong hands, and for the first few weeks Korra simply stared at the drain in the center of the room, watching as the water dribbled down and out of sight. Just like the drops that slowly fell through the drain the days and weeks soon turned into months, and as they stretched on long and ceaselessly the morning bathing sessions had become more of a matter of intimate routine than anything else. Each morning Korra knew she could expect to see the candlelight from down the hall followed by Kuvira’s presence, and each morning she knew the Great Uniter would take her time in slowly bathing her. Long hours spent caressing the Avatar’s wonderful breasts in soapy water and smoothing fingers down the insides of her thighs and across her rear, sometimes even teasing those delicate folds underneath her. Few words were said for the first few months as Kuvira left Korra’s body glistening and clean every morning, though each time the memories of their hostile words to each other grew more and more dim. Before long Korra no longer felt venom rise to her tongue at the thought of Kuvira, and more and more the Great Uniter’s visits were something that she openly looked forward to. A warm bath, an adequate meal, and sometimes...a gentle bit of fingering.

On her six month anniversary of her her stay, Kuvira gave Korra the gift of a comfortable single mattress to lay in her cell and a static candle just outside of the bars. A little bit of light and a little bit of comfort for such an obedient pet, as the Great Uniter had said. It had become clear that the Avatar was no longer a threat of attempting to escape, and though the handcuffs still remained in place every time Kuvira left, Korra no longer resented them quite as she did. She hadn’t worn clothes in over half a year, but by then she had gotten rather accustomed to it. Her naked flesh was no longer a secret for Kuvira’s eyes, and whereas she once hid her hands across her chest and her slit in a desperate bid to keep her secrets, she now thought nothing of greeting the Great Uniter with her chest exposed and out in the open. A display that usually earned her a brief caress from a single, gloved hand across one of her firm orbs.

For all of Korra’s naked flesh; however, she still hadn’t seen Kuvira reveal herself even after the first year of imprisonment. The Great Uniter was still perfectly dressed, still wearing the military uniform that meant so much to her. She didn’t bother giving Korra updates on the war or her progress, but the fact that every morning she was wearing the same uniform suggested that it was going well. Over the months Korra had become rather intimate with the feel of Kuvira’s gloves, be they caressing her cheek in fond delight or slipping lewdly into her holes. After a year, she...honestly didn’t mind it anymore. The Great Uniter never fondled or caressed her to a point of sexual completion, and the handcuffs more or less assured that Korra would never reach that delight on her own, but even though Avatar Korra was kept in a tight coil of intense desire for months and months on end she couldn’t help but to think of her new owner fondly.

The battles of the past were fading. Faces of friends and enemies growing dim. By the time the second year came around, all Korra knew on a day to day basis was that Kuvira would be there to see her soon, and that she would bring her food and water and delight and affection. The only other person she had seen for two years. The only person she had even thought about.

 

“Bend over, pet.” Kuvira’s voice slipped out on the anniversary of the second year, and Korra was more than willing to do so. She slipped to her knees and lowered herself onto her hands, presenting her full and firm rear up for the Great Uniter’s attention. Her slit was exposed and already quite wet; primed as she had been to always expect her owner’s fingers. Maybe this time...this time...she’d be allowed to climax? It hadn’t happened yet, but she had been a good girl for two whole years now.

“Yes, Mistress Kuvira!” Korra beamed, her cheeks dark as she presented herself. Kuvira just smirked, arching a brow as she studied the woman’s eagerness to display. A hand moved out and familiar, gloved fingers caressed Korra’s rear, moving over one curved cheek before teasing down to her folds. A single finger drifted past the glistened nethers, and Kuvira finally licked her lips. She had waited two long years to taste the Avatar’s slit, and those years were finally at an end.

“W...What are...oh...oh Spirits, Mistress…!” Korra’s thighs tensed up, and her knees locked as she remained trembling on the floor. The warm tongue of her beloved owner was upon her, licking at her in curious swipes of a warm, pink tongue. Pleasure unlike any Korra had ever known swept through her entire body, and the Avatar’s fingers tightened against the edge of her mattress. Her naked, brown body was tight and thrilled, and Korra’s head threw back as she gave a wonderful cry of delight. “Mistress, you’re...you’re so good to me, Mistress!” Kuvira simply smiled around the taste of her pet Avatar’s slit. She truly was so good to her.

The licking only lasted for less than a minute, and when Kuvira pulled away she licked her lips of the flavor and watched as Korra whimpered in desperation. She was closer during that minute than she had been in the past two years to a truly thundering orgasm, and still the Great Uniter denied her. Not that she complained; by the time Korra turned back to gaze at Kuvira her cheeks were blushing bright and her face was showing a look of utter bliss. She bit down on her bottom lip, and spoke in a tiny and almost nervous voice.

“Is...Is that only for my anniversary, Mistress?” She asked, her brow bending in and looking utterly hopeful. Kuvira simply stretched out a hand, and with the same fingers glazed with some of Korra’s nectar sweetly brushed the woman’s cheek.

“We’ll see.” Is all she offered, and slowly rose up to her feet. By the time she left that morning Korra was left feeling warmer and happier than she ever remembered being; thrilled to her core by her mistress licking her slit. Even with her hands bound behind her back and her body trapped still in that purgatory of arousal, she could think of no kinder and more beautiful owner than the Great Uniter.

 

And for a year longer Kuvira kept her in that wet, aroused state. It was three years to the date from the Battle of Zaofu, from the day that Avatar Korra fell and Slave Korra had been born. And after over a thousand days she had been fully charmed and enticed to the scents, the smell, the touch of the Great Uniter. When the distant door opened Korra instantly rushed towards her cell doors; her hands tugging at her cuffs and her bare feet bouncing up and down on the floor. She was eager to be fed, eager to be cleaned, and eager to be caressed. On some days her beloved Kuvira would ensure that she was licked and caressed with the pink of the Great Uniter’s tongue, and some days she would receive the delightful feel of hard spanks across her firm and sturdy rear. It didn’t matter what gift she received that day, she enjoyed them all, and was grateful each time her beloved Great Uniter came to visit.

“Mistress! Mistress, I missed you so much!” Korra beamed, studying Kuvira as the woman came into view again. This time the woman held a simple box underneath one of her arms in lieu of food and the washbasin. It was enough to make Korra curious; her head tilting but knowing better than to question the woman that had been so kind to capture her. Instead she focused on Kuvira’s confident smile, studying her beauty mark as it set near her smile, and then following those stern, powerful eyes. “Mistress! You look beautiful today, like always!”

“The best thing…” Kuvira slowly whispered in response, and a hand lifted up to metal bend the door open. “...in your narrow world.”

As the door swung open Korra’s head tilted, and she listened to the Great Uniter’s words with curiosity. They sounded familiar like a memory from long ago, but the truth of the matter was she didn’t recall very much from those old days. Every day and night for her had been a candlelit darkness of waiting for the Great Uniter to come back, to come and touch her, caress her, care for her...to give her something to look forward to. Though Korra didn’t quite understand or remember the Great Uniter’s words just then, she still lifted her head and offered in a thoughtful and adoring voice.

“In my world, Mistress?” She asked, gently. “You are. You’re the best thing. You’re...the only thing. I love you, Mistress, you know that.” For three years it was true that the Great Uniter had indeed been the only thing left for Avatar Korra. The only person, the only touch, and the only compassion. Even if that same woman left Korra in a perpetual state of heated arousal, even if she cuffed her every night, she had still become absolutely everything to the young woman. Every inch of dark, tantalizing flesh existed to please Kuvira, to make the Great Uniter happy and proud in her prize pet. Kuvira just smirked at the young woman’s response, and nodded simply as she held out the box she carried underneath an arm.

“I know you do.” She offered; confirming she had heard Korra’s profession of love rather than offering her own. “This is yours now, Korra. You’ll be wearing it in your new home.”

“N...New...home?” Korra blinked, her voice sounding instantly worried. She held the package in her hands but didn’t seem very interested in it, her gaze turning towards Kuvira and looking at her with worry lining her brow. “I don’t want a new home, Mistress! I like it here, I...I…”

“Your new home is with me, Korra.” Kuvira rose a hand, immediately and swiftly silencing every last one of Korra’s concerns. “It’s been three years. I’m moving you to my chambers. Open your gift.”

Korra’s eyes went wide at the thought, and her smile was huge as she suddenly turned her attention to the present Kuvira offered her. Tears had already formed in the corners of her eyes at the knowledge she’d be moving to her beloved Mistress’ chambers, if for no other reason than it meant the chance to see more of her. As the present became unwrapped and opened Korra gazed down at a beautiful outfit; a lacy and revealing garment worn by dancing girls, handmaidens, and slaves. Though Korra didn’t pull it from the box just yet she soon identified them as the first clothes she’d be wearing in three years, and her naked body took on a blush that started from her cheeks and colored across her chest. Her eyes were shining as she gazed up at Kuvira, her throat dry and her eyes tense and watery with emotion. Kuvira simply smiled to her prized pet, her gaze stern and her voice confident as she spoke.

“You’re my lover now.” She announced, simply declaring it in a matter-of-fact fashion. “You’ll wear this tonight, and I’ll officially make you mine.”

Though Korra didn’t entirely recall the way things were before she had fallen under Kuvira’s authority, she still knew it was the best news she had ever received. As tears licked down the Avatar’s cheeks she hugged the new garment close, a look of unbridled and uncontrollable joy lining her features.

Kuvira watched in delight the response from her young pet, her hands folded behind her back and a confident smile etched across her features. It had taken three years of fondling, teasing, and domination...but Avatar Korra had finally learned to respect her.

And she would soon enjoy the rewards that came with such respect.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun with Kuvira and her shiny new pet! Hope you enjoy Korra's first night in her new home as much as she does!

Enslaved to the Great Uniter  
Chapter Two: First Dance  
-By Drace Domino

The Great Uniter’s bedroom was much different than Korra would’ve expected. For three years she had come to know the woman as a sign of authority and power, of almost immovable strictness that only rarely had the brief glimmer of tenderness. She was surprised to feel warm and comfortable carpeting underneath her bare feet as she stepped inside, and her eyes went wide as she slowly looked around the room. Kuvira had a lavish and extra wide bed covered in the finest silk sheets in a dark green tint, with a line of several pillows of various sizes to ensure maximum comfort. Not too far off there sat a single testament to the Great Uniter’s power in the form of a sturdy throne; sculpted from hard marble and layered with comfortable padding. At first glance Korra would’ve found it odd that she had a throne in a room where she’d be unlikely to be working as the Great Uniter, until she saw another striking addition to her quarters. Standing just a few feet away from the throne, within full sight of it and the bed and stretching all the way to the ceiling, was a single metal dancing poll.

Korra’s throat tightened as she saw it, her mind already spinning with the possibilities. As the door closed behind her and she continued to cradle the box with her new outfit against her chest, the Avatar looked behind her to see the stern but beautiful features of the woman she had come to adore and worship. Long passed were the days where Korra would look at Kuvira as an enemy or an adversary, and now she saw only the magnificent presence of her master and owner. Kuvira stepped up behind Korra, and allowed one of her hands to move in and press gently at the young woman’s back. Even through her gloves it was enough for Korra to swoon; any touch from her owner was worthy of notice.

“This is your new home.” The Great Uniter explained simply, and gestured to the bed and the various dressers. “You’re allowed anywhere but on the throne itself, unless I tell you otherwise.” It went without saying, and Korra nodded eagerly at the terms. She never would’ve dared sit in her owner’s chair to begin with, but was still a bit stunned at the new freedoms being afforded to her. From a cold prison cell to a true spot in a life of luxury, the Avatar was thrilled simply to be there in the presence of the woman she had been broken into loving. As Kuvira’s voice continued Korra kept listening in rapt attention, her eyes wide and her hands locked around the new outfit she was eager to slip into. “There will be other rules later, but for now you should get dressed. There.”

Korra’s eyes followed Kuvira’s finger as she pointed to a dressing room partition on the far end of the room, a three-segment standing wall that afforded a certain level of privacy. Not that she needed any; Korra had been marched to the Great Uniter’s bedroom completely naked and for the past three years Kuvira had tended to her bare body on a daily basis. Still, Kuvira wasn’t about to waste the first sight of her beloved new pet in her new outfit in a half-dressed fashion. She lowered a hand to give a gentle slap to Korra’s rear, enough to encourage the Avatar to head along and do as she was told.

“Yes, Mistress! Thank you!” Korra was practically giddy as she bounced along, darting her bare figure to the partition and slipping behind it. Not long after the Avatar slid into place Kuvira moved into the adjacent bathroom of her quarters, ready to prepare herself in her own outfit for the evening. It afforded Korra a few moments of gentle quiet to truly dwell on what was about to happen, the new life that she had stumbled wonderfully into.

She was still as fit and well-defined as ever; Kuvira had seen to that. Every meal she had been given for the past three years had been nutritious and healthy even if it lacked in flavor, and the Great Uniter had been keen on giving the Avatar certain exercise routines to complete while she was gone. Even handcuffed Korra was able to complete them each and every day, and as a result she now stood naked behind the partition very much the same woman she was the day she was captured. Smooth curves along strong muscles, a fit, lean stomach, and powerful thighs. Her dark flesh was toned and taut, and with a small twitch of her arm she could tighten a muscle harder than most men. The only thing that had really changed since the day she was captured was her hair; after three long years without anything more than a very simple trim, her locks had grown longer than they ever had. Almost down to the small of her back, Korra was afforded a solution to her otherwise untamed hair in the form of a few simple clasps and bands collected in the outfit box she had been given.

They were the first pieces of her new outfit she put on. One blue band around a large ponytail sitting high on the back of her head, and two coils to clasp around her hair going down the sides of her face. It was similar to the style back in the Southern Water Tribe, and Korra knew Kuvira well enough by now to know that it wasn’t mere coincidence. The Great Uniter wanted her beloved pet garbed in the color of her tribe, if for no other reason than to remind her of the depths of her conquest.

Korra slowly slipped into the rest of her outfit, each piece making her blush even darker. Long silk stockings went to the midpoint of her thighs and ended with simple blue straps across the center of her feet, and a dark navy loincloth was draped around her waist with a thin white strip. Over her ample, firm breasts Korra was left wearing a simple dancer’s top that consisted of two cloud-shaped pieces of silk connected by straps crossing over her back and her cleavage, and at approximately where each nipple rested underneath the fabric there trailed a dangling piece of blue silk. Fabric put there solely to be made to dance with each motion Korra took. As the Avatar gazed at herself in the mirror behind the partition she was finally able to see how far she had come; or how far she had fallen. The former hero of the entire world, of all the nations, now the slave girl of her greatest enemy. As she stood there with her head tilted, studying her half-naked frame and her beautiful, long hair, she couldn’t find a single regret within her heart. Anyone who would’ve disapproved was so far detached from her life anymore that she could only scarcely remember them, and the only person whose approval she cared about now was the woman that had done this to her.

Kuvira had broken her, that much was true. But she had never been happier in her life.  
When Korra stepped out into the room again she found that the Great Uniter had already changed and was awaiting her; sitting appropriately enough on the throne she had built into her quarters. The stern woman was wearing a simple green bathrobe that covered her entire form, tied at the waist with a tan cloth belt and keeping her almost completely covered. It was a stark difference from how Kuvira usually looked; strict and stuffy tightly packed into her military uniform. She looked casual now, though not for a second did Korra suspect that casual look hurt Kuvira’s demanding presence. As the slave girl stepped out from the partition the Great Uniter didn’t even comment on her appearance, though she did gesture towards the metal pole in the center of the room.

“Dance for me, Korra.” It wasn’t a request, and Korra knew as much from the tone of the Great Uniter’s voice. “You’ll be doing it every evening from now on.”

“M...Mistress…” Korra spoke, her brow bending in as she padded over towards the pole. She moved to take a stance beside it and even moved a hand out to rest on it, though her expression remained a little concerned. “Mistress, I don’t...I’m not sure how to da-”

“Try.” Kuvira responded swiftly, her gaze hard and her voice stern. She shifted in place and moved one leg up to fold across her knee, her long robe sweeping around her and continuing to hide her body. “In the future I’ll teach you myself, just how I was taught. But for now, I want to see what my new pet can show me on her own.” She smirked a little, and drew in a long, deep breath, savoring the sight of her new, timid slave. “...if you truly love your Mistress, you’ll entertain me, Korra.”

Korra blinked and swallowed, still a little nervous at the prospect of dancing. She was afraid of messing up, afraid of upsetting her new master, but just as Kuvira had said, she had no choice but to entertain her. After all, she did love her mistress.

 

Kuvira watched as the dance began, her eyes narrow and an amused smile stretched across her lips. Korra’s technique was wrong from the very first step, but it was only because of the Great Uniter’s critical eye that she had noticed it. The Avatar’s various training in the bending arts yielded a natural gift to dance; be it the gracefulness of Airbending, the fluid motion of Waterbending, the precision of Earthbending, or the sheer passion of Fire. Korra seemed to realize as much as she started to dance, almost immediately falling into positions that would have been incorporated into battle if they were three years prior. Now, the mere thought of bending had been all but stricken from Korra’s senses. There was no fight left in the beautiful Avatar; only the desire to dance for her owner.

And she did a fine job. Kuvira’s hungry smile spread as she watched her pet play about the pole for her amusement, twirling along the smooth metal embrace and shaking her body in delightful fashion. There was a deep eroticism in the moment beyond the naked sessions back in Korra’s prison cell, a new level of desire for the Great Uniter to enjoy. It had certainly been exciting to tease and fondle Korra while the Avatar was handcuffed and prone, but now as she danced for Kuvira’s delight the stern woman could finally relish it from afar. She could sit and stew in the knowledge that every one of the Avatar’s motions was meant to delight her, and that every last sway of her hips or jiggle of her firm breasts was purely for the pleasure of the Great Uniter.

After the first few steps Korra had found her confidence, and she alternated between more graceful and acrobatic moves like twirling about her pole to simple and sultry gestures like turning her back and making her loincloth dance with a back and forth jiggle of her hips. She stepped back and forth and moved gracefully in tune with her fabric, making the silk from her breasts bounce in perfect unison with each other and showcasing every last one of her curves. She knew well by now that Kuvira savored every part of her body, and to that end Korra offered every last part up for the Great Uniter’s approval. Whether she was slowly grinding to the pole to showcase the muscles in her abdomen and arms or bending from the waist to give her mistress a long and enjoyable look at her panty-clad rear, she made sure that Kuvira could see and savor it all.

And though she did little more than thinly smile throughout the performance, it certainly had an impact on the Great Uniter. An impact that Korra would soon seen first hand.

Kuvira slowly lifted a hand away from her chin, and she motioned for Korra to draw near her towards the throne. The Avatar nodded and did exactly as she was ordered, drifting over while still keeping her body in a slow and subtle motion. As she walked she made sure to keep her hips swaying from side to side and a large smile pressed against her lips, and once she stood mere feet before Kuvira she twirled around once more on a heel, making sure that the Great Uniter could catch another glimpse at her panty-clad rear as the loincloth swept briefly away from it. Kuvira just smirked a bit at that, and folded her hands down the front of her robe as she spoke once more, her voice stern and commanding but not entirely lacking in warmth.

“On my lap, now.” She ordered, arching a brow as she gazed at her pet. “But keep dancing.”

It was the only circumstance that would allow Korra to ever be atop the throne; if she was straddling the waist of the Great Uniter while she sat. With a blush on her cheeks Korra did exactly as she was ordered, moving to straddle Kuvira’s lap in order to give her a proper, more intimate dance. The heat rising within the Avatar was almost impossible to ignore, and she could feel her heart racing as soon as her knees moved in and pressed against either side of Kuvira’s legs. Though her own body had very much been the plaything of the Great Uniter for the past three years, Kuvira had always been sure to keep her at the very hilted edge of climax. Always teased to the breaking point and simply left to hang for an entire long, troubling evening. Now that she was close to Kuvira, dancing for the woman in such a lewd and intimate fashion, it was almost impossible for Korra to resist how hot she was in that moment. As she swung her hips from side to side and ran her hands up and down along her toned stomach and chest, she couldn’t help but bite down on her bottom lip. It was the closest she had ever gotten to bringing pleasure to Kuvira by her own hand, and deep down she was deeply hoping that Kuvira would give her more opportunity to please.

While Korra danced, Kuvira’s hands moved out to caress along the warm, trembling body of her treasured pet. She started simple with Korra’s waist; the well-toned and muscled figure that she had firmly memorized over the past three years. She smirked at the gasp that broke from Korra’s lips at the touch, and as her hands slowly smoothed down along the wonderfully firm flesh she could hear a whimpering moan break from the back of the Avatar’s throat. It was enough to make Korra blush brighter and for Kuvira to smirk, her beauty mark lifting upon her cheek as she did so.

“I look forward to having this every night.” Kuvira murmured, as her hands swept down Korra’s waist to caress down to her thighs. Along the outside of Korra’s legs Kuvira danced her touch across the girl’s blue stockings, smoothing her touch over the silk and teasing them back and forth. When she moved back up her fingers pinched the edges of the white lace keeping Korra’s loincloth in place, and as she began to tug away at it her eyes gazed up, studying Korra’s face with a smirk. “My personal dancing slave girl. I bet you’re happy to have such an honor.”

“I am, Mistress...I love making you happy.” There wasn’t a trace of deceit in Korra’s voice as she spoke, and Kuvira saw the proof of that as she pulled the loincloth away. The soft blue panties Korra had worn under it showed a noticeable wet mark; a clear sign of the Avatar’s arousal after so much sensual dancing. Kuvira smirked as she lifted a brow, and as one hand pulled the loincloth away the other moved forward, drifting a single finger along the entire length of the wet mark. From bottom to top she gave Korra a single smooth met, and watched in dominant delight as the Avatar practically shuddered from her perch.

“You’ll be a good slave girl.” Kuvira was sure of that; the Avatar had already been broken down to perfection and clearly lived only for her mistress’ delight. “And it’s time to show you, my pet, just what it is you do to me.”

She’d be showing her much more than that. Kuvira’s expression was confident and stoic as her hands lowered to the belt of her cotton robe, and she slowly pulled it open to expose the flesh that laid underneath. Korra had never seen Kuvira out of her military outfit before that moment, and the surprises that laid underneath had been worth the weight. A large, firm bust sat atop a strong abdomen, showing the sort of well-defined authority that Kuvira always presented herself with. Underneath the robe she had been dressed in a simple black leather chestpiece stopped just underneath her breasts, leaving them lifted and exposed and practically presented for Korra’s approval. The leather bedroom attire was nowhere near as surprising; however, as the true secret Kuvira revealed.

The thick, throbbing cock of the Great Uniter.

Korra’s cheeks went into an even darker blush as she saw it, gazing at the member as it stood straight up from Kuvira’s lap. Every step Korra had taken in the dance had led to its size and girth in that moment, and the Avatar had been unwittingly teasing it bigger and bigger as she had moved. The idea that such a secret could’ve been hiding and building within Kuvira’s robes the entire time sent a tremor of delight through the Avatar, and as surprised as she was at its presence she still looked at it with a gaze of adoration and affection. It was a perfect cock for her perfect mistress.

Kuvira said nothing as she sat there for a moment, allowing her pet to take in the sight of it. It was exactly what Korra had earned through all of her lovely dancing, and she was soon to reap the rewards of not just her dance, but of three long years of being constantly tormented. She would soon be pushed over the edge of bliss that Kuvira had worked so hard to hold her at, and once she was there the Great Uniter knew that Avatar Korra’s loyalty and love would be truly cemented in the ages. Not that it already wasn’t, of course.

Kuvira said nothing as she moved out a hand, one of her fingers sliding against the side of Korra’s panties. She gently pulled the wet garment aside so she could fully expose the Avatar’s slit, that shaven and exposed length of tender flesh she had longed for since the woman’s capture. She had waited just as long as Korra and had dreamed of that moment ever since she had first taken her and put her into a cell, the moment where she claimed the Avatar for her own on the end of her length. As she held Korra’s panties aside Kuvira guided the dark-skinned girl down, Korra’s knees forced to bend down just enough for the tip of the Great Uniter’s cock to press against her folds. Once they had the young woman gave an audible gasp, her eyes rolling back in her head and her voice breaking out in a delirious glee.

“Oh...M...Mistress…” She whimpered, desperately hoping that it all wasn’t just some cruel tease from her owner. Now that she saw it; now that Kuvira’s secret had been revealed and she was pressed up against the tip of it, Avatar Korra couldn't possibly fathom a reality in which she didn’t get to enjoy it. She was fortunate that evening that Kuvira was of a similar mind, and with a slow push of her hips the Great Uniter sunk her length down into the Avatar.

The two women were joined slowly with a gentle push; Korra’s lips spreading around Kuvira’s length as she worked down inch by inch. The woman’s member throbbed hard against the sides of Korra’s slowly spread sex, each moment driving Korra to higher and higher levels of bliss. When she had finally settled her body against Kuvira’s lap it was finally down to the hilt, and from there Korra’s hands moved to grip against the edges of Kuvira’s throne, trying desperately to keep herself steady.

“It...it’s perfect...it fits so well, it...ah!” Korra’s words were cut off, and she was stolen the chance to savor the feel as Kuvira’s hips started to move. Though she appreciated Korra’s fondness for her member the Great Uniter had waited far too long, and now that her length was firmly at the Avatar’s depths nothing would keep her from completing this crucial step in her plan. Her hands moved to lock around Korra’s waist and her smile turned into a dominant grin; the beauty mark nearing the line under her eye as it lifted upon her cheek. Her dark hair was as perfectly pulled back as ever without a single strand out of place, but she knew full well that by the time morning came neither one of the two women in the room would look quite so pristine as they did just then.

Korra’s voice had almost immediately fallen into a series of moans and delighted gasps, her sex plunged deep and hard by Kuvira’s length. She didn’t take very long to start bouncing up and down on it of her own volition, her knees rising and falling so she could ride elegantly across her master’s sex. As she did her wonderful dancer’s outfit bounced along with her; the straps of silk hanging from her breasts sweeping up and down through the air, and her silk leggings rubbing in against the cotton of Kuvira’s robe. At a certain point a wave of pleasure overcame Korra that was so strong that she couldn’t manage to keep herself up, and with a whimper she suddenly fell forward, crashing her head against Kuvira’s chest. 

It was an odd position, and had Kuvira not been slouching forward in her throne Korra’s face would’ve simply drawn in against the Great Uniter’s own. As it was, she was afforded the comfortable pillow of those full and lovely exposed breasts; breasts she had just seen that evening and was almost instantly enchanted by. As she slipped into the Great Uniter’s bust her hands fell from the throne and moved down to Kuvira’s biceps; holding at her muscles through the cotton of the fabric and clinging to her in a desperate wail of delight. Once she reclaimed some semblance of her senses she tried to push herself back up to reclaim her position, but it was stolen from her as the Great Uniter’s strong arms closed around her beloved dancing girl, holding her tight as she whispered.

“Stay right there.” The Great Uniter’s voice was hard and cold, and though it sounded like a stern order there was a hidden kindness in it. She took the responsibility of their thrusting away from Korra in that moment, and as she held the young woman tight against her body she began to thrust up harder and harder. She knew full well that her pet wouldn’t be able to endure so much pleasure without losing track of herself, and so the mistress of the house was kind enough to simply cradle Korra as she was deeply and vigorously claimed. Her arms, still clad in the comfortable cotton robe, closed about Korra’s shoulders and arms, keeping her head pressed tight to her own firm chest, even as she continued to bounce the girl’s lap up and down on her own.

“Y-Yes Mistress…” Korra whispered with a delirious smile, and her eyes closed tight as she focused on the sensations rolling through her. As the wet noise of passion filled the room between them Korra drank deep of the moment; of the smell of Kuvira’s cotton robe and the way the Great Uniter held her so wonderfully tight, and of course, the steady pounding of her tender entrance from below. It didn’t surprise Kuvira as she heard a faint whimper from in her arms, the voice of Korra as she gave a half-gasping murmur. “I...love you...s...so much, Mistress…”

Kuvira knew she did. After all, that’s what she had been trained to do.

The arms of the Great Uniter remained steadfast around Korra’s body, keeping her beloved new dancing girl bent in a slightly awkward position that nontheless spoke of intense intimacy and closeness. Korra’s hands at Kuvira’s arms only tightened; fingers drawing thick in the cotton robe around the woman’s biceps, and she kept her knees steady and solid against the seat of the throne just beside Kuvira’s legs. She remained perched and kneeling atop that wonderful length, but all she could do otherwise was maintain that position as the Great Uniter claimed her in deep and solid thrusts. Korra whimpered breathlessly into Kuvira’s bare chest, sweeping her cheeks back and forth across them, murmuring in delight as she continued to mount the other woman.

Kuvira kept up the steady thrusting into the Avatar for a few moments longer, and she could feel the moment that Korra finally first hit her climax. After three long years of waiting and kept so close to the brink it finally struck the young woman, and her dark and fit body shook almost uncontrollably in the lap of the other woman. Korra’s voice broke into a series of yelps as that thick length continued to drive into her, and her fingers drew taut around folds of cotton robe just as her entrance locked in tight on Kuvira’s member. She muffled a scream into the presence of Kuvira’s large breasts, and when it all came crashing upon her she twitched in violent release.

It was a hot and wet climax, and the tightness with which Korra clenched around Kuvira was more than enough to drive the Great Uniter there as well. Suddenly she grunted with one last thrust into the Avatar, and her member tightened as she started to strike her peak. Her cock began to twitch in wave after wave of throbbing delight, and as she felt her length paint Korra’s walls white with her joy even the Great Uniter wasn’t above a joyful groan. Her head rolled back and she held Korra close, keeping the beautiful prize near her chest as she released.

It lasted for what felt like minutes, and by the time she was finished Kuvira found herself deeply hilted in her new pet, lines of cream squeezing out from Korra’s slit into her waiting lap. The Avatar was trembling in her arms, sweat-licked and even gently sobbing, small tears in the corners of her eyes that were marked with a joyful, glorious expression. Tears of joy for sure; she was crying because at long last the Great Uniter had given her this moment. She pressed in even closer, remaining perched on Kuvira’s lap, and as she smothered her face against the other woman’s bare chest her nethers squeezed a little tighter on Kuvira’s length.

She was so happy that she was beyond words, and so for the moment it was Kuvira that had to speak.

“Well done.” She whispered, and smoothed her fingers through Korra’s newly-styled hair. She lowered her head to press a faint kiss to the Avatar’s brow, the only such affection she had afforded the young woman yet. It was enough to make Korra beat harder with another sob, her face squeezing in perfectly between Kuvira’s breasts. Kuvira’s voice slipped out again, pleased and even loving in her tone. “You are...my most cherished war trophy.”

Korra just smiled wide as the tears slipped down her cheeks, and she remained with Kuvira hilted inside of her until it was time to go again.

The night was long, and the happiest of Avatar Korra’s life.

End of Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time that Kuvira expanded her stable to include an old friend for Korra. She sets her eyes on Asami Sato, whose life has taken a hard turn since the Avatar's fall three years ago...

Enslaved to the Great Uniter  
Chapter 3: Reunited  
-By Drace Domino

Underneath the rule of the Great Uniter, Republic City had flourished. More people were immigrating to the city on a daily basis, expanding the roads and the factories to the very borders of its territory. Industry was booming underneath the watchful eye of the woman in charge, and though Kuvira typically remained in the Earth Kingdom she had been careful about leaving the right people in charge of every one of her regions. But no matter who was attending to the city it was well known by everyone that it was the Great Uniter that had brought them into such a state of peace and prosperity, and Kuvira’s name was spoken with nothing but reverence on the common person’s tongue.

And every time she heard it, Asami Sato’s skin crawled. Granted, a strip club wasn’t a place for political talk under most circumstances, but it seemed like not a day went by that she didn’t hear some worker boast about how he could afford extra lap dances because of the Great Uniter’s policies. It wasn’t enough that Kuvira killed Korra and dismantled Future Industries, forcing Asami into life at a strip club, but things were going so very well for the people that they had money to make her dance even longer.

Things had never been lower for her.

“Asami, there’s a client in the back that requested you.” The man running the bar at the Velvet Otterbee had always been kind to Asami, keeping her protected when the customers got too grabby and making sure she was always well compensated for her work. After all, she was one of his prettiest dancers and something of a celebrity on top, and she merited the extra eye for attention. “Second VIP room. They paid for the full hour.”

“Thanks.” It was hard for Asami’s tone to sound enthusiastic, and the Sato girl gave a deep sigh as she turned to make her way towards the line of back rooms. All around her there was the sound of music playing while the girls all danced for money and cheers; most of them good women that she had known before Kuvira’s time. Soldiers that fought against the Great Uniter had been denied access into her army or factories after the war concluded, and now had been resorted to such lewd displays. As Asami made her way near the edge of the room she gave one last glance across the dance floor, to where a stone-faced Zhu-Li was giving an expressionless and stubbornly stiff striptease. The motions were all perfect but her movements were passionless, and Asami couldn’t of been more sympathetic. Just like herself Zhu-Li had made the bed they were now forced to sleep in; their brilliant achievements meaning nothing in the world the Great Uniter had created.

They still had to make a living, and that meant they still had to dance.

Asami sighed, turning her head back to the line of VIP rooms, each one set down a secluded hallway. Though the Sato girl did three public shows daily, stripping down and showing off her body for the hooting and cheers of laborers, it seemed like not a day went by that she wasn’t offered to do a VIP room. A private lap dance for some grabby lech, intimate and personal in a way that made Asami’s stomach ache. As she made her way to room number two she paused in one of the full length mirrors, giving herself a simple glance and making sure everything was in place.

Dark black hair had been treated with red highlights; a little bit of color since she typically wasn’t wearing much clothing these days. Her features were just as refined and beautiful as ever, her skin still soft and creamy and her breasts still wonderfully full. She had gotten used to the dancing attire, the tiny slips of red fabric that hung above her breasts, the thigh-high silk stockings that teased the eye, and of course, the tiny thread of fabric covering her slit and her rear. Every last bit of cloth was there to make her customers feel like they were as close to her body as possible, up until the point it all came stripped away. In the past three years more people had seen her naked than she could ever possibly count, and she had been more exposed and downtrodden than ever before.

The still-pretty features of the young woman forced into a smile, and she moved a hand up to slide her fingers across the mirror, just where the reflection of her cheek sat. She had to smile. If you didn’t smile, the tips were lousy. Over the past few years Asami had only really found one surefire way to make herself smile, and that was to imagine that the person waiting behind the door of the VIP room was none other than her beloved Korra. Her girlfriend that had been lost before she ever got to see Asami dance.

She missed her terribly, but even then her memory was enough to make Asami smile.

When the young woman moved to the entrance of the VIP room she was suddenly struck speechless, her eyes flaring in fury and her mouth dropping open as she saw who sat there waiting for her. In the tiny room built only for lap dances and paid-for sex acts the Great Uniter sat there in the room’s only seat, one leg folded over the other and her fingers tented just underneath her confident, cold smile.

For the first time in years, Asami felt true passion flood through her, though it was in the form of horrible rage.

“You monster!” She raged, her cheeks bursting red with anger and her stance immediately set to attack. It had been a long time since she had fought, but few things could incense her as much as the sight of Kuvira. “You think I’d dance for you, after what you’ve done?! You killed the Avatar, Kuvira! You killed my girlfriend!”

The Great Uniter was calm as she drew a response, her lips turning into a cruel smile as she lifted up one of her hands. With a graceful gesture she metalbent the hinges of the door to suddenly slam shut, and another click signified the placing of the lock behind them. In the tiny room the incensed Asami now stood before the woman she most despised in the world, a woman that she would never, ever dance for. At least, not unless Kuvira had the perfect offer to make.

“Korra’s not dead.” She spoke up abruptly, her smirk playing confident on her features. When she saw the look of shock crossing over Asami’s face, she was quick to press the matter with the same unfailingly stoic smile. “And if you dance to my liking, I’ll let you see her again.”

Kuvira was not a subtle woman. She had always been blunt to the point on all issues, and was not a woman known for negotiating. In her first words to Asami in years she had laid out quite a bit of information, and had proposed an offer that almost instantly tugged at every one of the Sato girl’s heartstrings. It was almost overwhelming for Asami, to be told in the same breath that her beloved Korra wasn’t dead, and to be told she might even get to see her. There was no trace of a lie in Kuvira’s tone just as there was no hint that she was about to tolerate any level of nonsense, and Asami picked up as much from the sound of her voice. The Sato girl bit down on her bottom lip, realizing quickly she had a difficult decision to make, and it was not one that she could possibly wait to think about.

What else could she have done? If there was even a chance, a hope that Korra was alive…

“...please enjoy your dance, Great Uniter.” Asami murmured, though the tone of her voice was little more than venom dripped from the end of her tongue. Not that Kuvira particularly cared; Asami could hate her all she wanted. For now. She had learned well over the past few years that those sort of hostilities could be conditioned out of a slut, so long as they were willing to dance when they were ordered to.

Both women fell silent then, and Asami did exactly as she had been ordered. In the past she had danced for wealthy men; stripping and showing off her body for enough gold to cover her rent and even help out her friends, though that evening the stakes had never felt any higher. It was with the promise of seeing her girlfriend once more that Asami began to dance, and with the reward so wonderful and desirable, she threw every last trace of her talent into her motions.

Kuvira sat with a stone faced expression as she watched the dance unfold, though just because her expression didn’t wear her delight it didn’t mean her body didn’t feel it. She watched with interest as Asami started to sway back and forth, moving with the sort of lewd and crass motions that had come to be expected of her working at a strip bar. It was a far cry from how Kuvira had trained Korra so far; after almost six months after bringing the Avatar to her chambers to make her a personal serving girl and dancer, Korra moved with a fluid grace that very few dancers could top. Asami lacked Korra’s natural motions as well as Kuvira’s teachings; her movements were the thrusting gestures of a woman trying to earn tips, and though her body looked wonderful making such motions to a trained eye she was hardly on Korra’s level. That was alright; though, because much like Asami Sato’s former girlfriend, she could be taught.

Kuvira could already feel tension building in her lap; her member straining against the fabric of her pants as she started to grow more and more aroused. Not just for the dance itself but for the knowledge that Korra was back in the cabin of her train, waiting for the Great Uniter to return. Kuvira never went anywhere without her prized pet anymore, and though Korra wasn’t allowed to see anyone else it had become easy to transport her covertly when needed. Just a quarter mile away at the Republic City train station Korra was waiting for her Great Uniter to come back, so she could eagerly spend the night servicing her and attending to her every whim. Just as she had been trained.

That night; however, Kuvira was planning on bringing some company home.

“On my lap.” Kuvira patted one of her knees, her gaze pulling across Asami’s body. “And you’re a stripper, aren’t you? Let’s see more.”

Asami had to bite her tongue, her cheeks burning red as she was ordered to draw closer. She reminded herself once more she was doing it for her beloved Korra, and soon the slender young woman had pulled herself up, straddling Kuvira’s lap in the privacy of the VIP room. Her hands moved up to her chest and as she swung it teasingly back and forth she finally allowed the fabric to go free, her chest unveiled and hanging now before Kuvira’s line of sight. The shame running through the Sato girl burned deep against her cheeks but she continued to roll her hips back and forth, teasing Kuvira further and further and even letting herself lean down. If it was one thing she knew men enjoyed was to feel her slit press right up against the front of their pants, and though she didn’t expect Kuvira would enjoy it on the same level she nonetheless dropped herself some, grinding forward against Kuvira’s lap.

It came as quite a surprise to her, as she felt that thick member pressing against her slit. The Sato girl merely blushed brightly as she realized just what Kuvira had been hiding, and with her breasts now exposed she simply continued to dance. She kept moving no matter how hard Kuvira felt underneath her, or how much her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Every motion she offered was for Korra, and every second she tolerated the Great Uniter’s hungry glare was a second in which she proved her love for the Avatar.

The club had a strict policy about not touching the girls unless invited, but who was to stop the Great Uniter? The hero of the Republic City and the world beyond reached out her hand and did just that, caressing her fingers down Asami’s slender belly before moving to squeeze a tight handful of her rear. Asami kept dancing as she was fondled and didn’t dare stop her motions; her cheeks only burning brighter as the Great Uniter finally spoke.

“You’re better than this place, you know.” Kuvira finally mused, her hand moving forward to brush her fingers across Asami’s belly. Her touch was predatory and ringing with authority; a gentle brush that suggested subtly that it could just as easily crush her as caress her. Asami’s endured it as best she was able, even as the width of Kuvira’s length pressed hard against her folds through the fabric of their clothes. “You could have more if you joined me. I have resources, Asami. Resources that would let you design new inventions. You could be an engineer again, and not merely a stripper.”

“I...I wouldn’t want to make weapons for you, you mons-” Asami’s indignation caught in her throat, just as she remembered how pretty her wonderful Korra was. If she was going to see that big, silly smile of hers ever again, she had to keep her attitude in check. “Ma’am. I wouldn’t want...to make weapons, ma’am.”

“Not weapons.” The Great Uniter’s voice was slow and steady, and she drew in the sight of the dancing girl with great enjoyment. Her member practically ached against Asami’s folds and she even pushed herself up a bit, forcing her length to drag from Asami’s hood to the end of her slit in one long, deep grind. Finally a hand moved up to caress one of those pretty breasts, sending it to bounce with a tiny slap that left Asami gasping. “Vehicles. Utilities. Things to help people in my kingdom. I would even let you see Korra. All you want. As much as you want.”

Asami’s heart was aching just as her mind was spinning. She was dancing for the woman that she hated more than anyone else up to that point; the woman that whom she had believed for almost four years had killed her girlfriend. But in the heat of the VIP room, underneath Kuvira’s gaze, her honeyed words, and the caresses along her creamy flesh...Asami was finding herself not hating Kuvira quite so much. And that idea completely terrified her. Her voice was half staggered as she shook her hips from side to side, and once more lifted her breasts to offer for Kuvira’s enjoyment.

“...and what would you want from me in return?” Asami asked, nervously. In truth she’d give anything, do anything to be with Korra again, and she suspected that Kuvira knew as much. “I can’t imagine you’d do that for me in return for a dance.”

“Not for a dance.” Kuvira nodded, and her beauty mark lifted along with her slow, sinister smirk. “...for all your dances.”

With that, the Great Uniter slipped a hand into one of her pockets. When she came up once more she held a simple leather leash and collar; at the very front the collar bore a metal tag with Asami’s name. She had come there for a simple purpose, a purpose that was fully exposed in that moment. 

One pet wasn’t enough. And as Asami realized in that moment, gazing at her future in the form of a leather collar and leash, she had been chosen for something very important to the Great Uniter.

 

By the time Asami stood with Kuvira just outside of her personal cabin car on the train, the Sato girl had been stripped naked. The clothing that she wore for the strip club had all been thrown directly in the garbage, since as Kuvira had put it, it wasn’t fit for a woman that danced for the Great Uniter. She promised Asami that in the morning she’d be fitted for a proper set of dancing clothes that would become her daily uniform, but for the moment all Asami wore was that leather collar pulled tight around her neck. The tiny metal tag bearing her name rested against Asami’s chest, the cold of the metal keeping her constantly reminded of just what she had fallen to. As the two stood at the door Kuvira tightened her grip around Asami’s leash, and she looked at the naked girl with a look of appreciation and desire.

“Tomorrow we’ll start your training. Teach you to dance properly, and not like some gutter whore.” Kuvira spoke up, her expression confident and her smile steady. She moved a hand up and allowed her fingers to draw up through Asami’s hair, teasing along the red highlights that had been weaved into the otherwise dark black. “I’ll put you into an engineering position in my army when I think I can trust you, but until then you’ll be confined to my quarters.”

“...and Korra?” Asami asked, her brow bent inwards as she gazed at the Great Uniter. “You promised I’d get to see her.”

“Every day.” Kuvira offered, and allowed one of her hands to brush down Asami’s waist. She caressed the girl fondly, before ending with a tight, sudden squeeze to the girl’s rear. “Starting now. Prepare yourself.”

In truth, there was little Asami could’ve done to prepare herself for what Korra was like now. As they stepped inside the cabin Asami finally laid eyes on her girlfriend for the first time in over three years, and though while Korra was just as beautiful and strong as ever, it was clear she had become a very different woman during that time. She was lifting up from the bed at the sound of the opening door, dressed in the finest silk dancing outfit that Asami had ever seen. Her eyes were shining with delight at seeing her lover again, though Asami was soon to realize that the smile in Korra’s eyes and the glow in her expression wasn’t meant for her.

“Mistress! I missed you, Mistress!” Korra beamed, barely even taking notice of Asami as she rushed over to Kuvira’s side. She practically bounced with each step within her elegant dancing uniform, her breasts swaying and her rear rolling from side to side with each pace. Right before Asami’s eyes she pulled in close to an arm that Kuvira offered, and threw her arms around the Great Uniter in a powerful embrace. “I love you, Mistress! Welcome home!”

“Hello, dear.” Kuvira mused with a smile, and as she hugged Korra she shot a dominant glance over towards Asami. “Korra, I brought an old friend. Do you remember Asami?”

Asami stepped forward, catching Korra’s eyes and hoping for so much to happen in that moment. The Sato girl was desperate for Korra’s eyes to fall on her and instantly snap her back to reality, and she would’ve loved for nothing more than to see Korra suddenly airbend Kuvira out of the cabin and sweep her into her arms, telling Asami that the past few years were all a bad dream and that their building love was only growing stronger. Tears were in Asami’s eyes; both from the joy of seeing Korra was still alive, but also from the girl’s sweet and innocent words that carried a truth that Asami simply couldn’t avoid.

“I remember Asami, Mistress!” Korra was looking straight at Asami, but was speaking directly to Kuvira. Her long brown hair danced around her face as she turned to Kuvira, seeking her attention and her orders. “Is she going to be your pet, too?”

“That’s right.” Kuvira announced, and held a hand up to showcase Asami’s leash. She grinned wide, and was about to speak before Asami could no longer restrain herself.

“Korra, Korra, snap out of it!” The Sato girl burst forward, her hands moving up to grab Korra’s shoulders. She shook the dark skinned girl vigorously, her voice breaking out into the air between them and desperately searching her beloved’s eyes. “Korra, this monster’s brainwashed you! Come back to me! Take her out!”

Kuvira watched the display without a trace of anger. After all; she knew it was going to be Asami’s immediate response, and she knew it was utterly helpless. Korra, in response to Asami’s sudden plea simply recoiled and hid behind Kuvira again, her eyes wide as she gazed at Asami and tried to figure out why anyone would want anything other than being the Great Uniter’s slave. Kuvira simply smirked, and though she wasn’t angry she made sure to give Asami a quick yank of her leash to correct her.

“Korra, dear, the new pet doesn’t believe how much you love your mistress.” Kuvira responded simply, and started walking to the edge of a comfortable, wide chair. She sat down and gave a soft sigh, resting and relaxing as she gestured to Korra to come near. Korra eagerly started to scramble over, and because of the tight cinch around her throat from the leash, Asami had no other option but to follow. “Show Asami just how much you love me.”

From there, Asami watched in utter shock as Korra dropped to her knees before the Great Uniter’s seat. She stretched her hands out and began working at the front of Kuvira’s pants, and as Asami stood nearby leashed by the woman’s hand she could only watch as Korra ravenously moved for the object of her affection. Whether she had been brainwashed or not there was no denying the manic smile pressed against Korra’s features as she pulled out Kuvira’s length, and as soon as that enormous member was pulled out into the open Korra’s mouth was instantly upon it. The Avatar had wrapped one hand at the base as she started to lick around the entire shaft; circling it messily and greedily as she rolled her eyes up into her head. She was in utter bliss, and Asami was forced to watch it nearby.

“Mistress, you’re so big today!” She cooed, slurping across the Great Uniter’s cock. She couldn’t wait to press her entire mouth down along the head, and before long she was messily running her mouth up and down along the entire shaft, her nose bobbing against Kuvira’s lap and her hands bracing against the woman’s legs. Kuvira just groaned in delight, and when her voice slipped out it was with an approving authority as she glanced towards Asami.

“You can thank your friend for that.” She mused with a grin. “I got rather excited while she was dancing for me, thinking about what it’d feel like to spread that pussy of hers.” She pulled Asami closer by the leash, and as she did so her free hand moved out, spooning underneath Asami’s rear. The Sato girl was forced to stand with her legs slightly apart, and before long she felt the bare fingers of the Great Uniter fondling underneath her. Asami bit down on her bottom lip, struggling to endure Kuvira’s affections as she watched her former girlfriend suck so greedily on the woman’s length. It was all feeling like a horribly dream, but one that sucked her in and made her a part of it more and more as the moments went on.

“She’s wet, Korra. And tight.” Kuvira purred, fingering deeper into Asami’s slit. She gazed down at Korra working so hungrily at her length, drawing forth more and more pleasure from every thick suck of her cock. “Think Asami would look pretty if she danced for me?” Korra could only pull her mouth off of Kuvira’s length long enough to answer, and even as she did she continued jerking Kuvira readily with a hand at the base of her shaft.

“Yes, Mistress!” She beamed, pumping her fist along that marvellous length. “I know it makes me feel prettier when you let me dance for you!”

Kuvira just grinned, and glanced up at Asami. The Sato girl was already starting to break. She had never been quite so strong-willed as Korra but had always been a stubborn sort; that stubbornness had been chiseled away by three long years of working as just another stripper flashing her breasts for money. Now, she was standing in the most comfortable room she had been in since all of her trials had begun, and Kuvira was offering her too many things to pass up. As the Great Uniter’s fingers continued to tease along Asami’s folds the Sato girl started to press back, without even realizing just what her body was doing.

When Kuvira was about to cum, she rose a hand to get Korra’s attention and spoke with a solid and steady tone. She didn’t let the young woman stop her actions just yet, but there was a pressing matter that would require Korra to behave like the good pet that she was.

“Don’t swallow this time, Korra.” Kuvira announced, smirking wide as she rested back in her chair. “Just hold it in your mouth for me. Be a good girl and don’t be greedy.”

Korra nodded eagerly around Kuvira’s mouth, though deep down she was a little disappointed. She simply loved the taste of the Great Uniter’s cream, and was as addicted to it as she was the woman’s cock itself. Still, she had long since come to trust Kuvira above all others, and would do anything that the woman asked. When Kuvira started to finally cum she gave a sharp gasp; her fingers pressing deeper into Asami as she started to unload her release. Korra formed a tight seal around Kuvira’s cock with her lips, and since she was the very best behaved pet in the kingdom, resisted the urge to swallow. Even when it tasted almost too wonderful to not drink, even when the creamy texture caressed all over her tongue, and even when there was simply too much of it for her lips to contain. As Korra looked up at Kuvira and the nearby Asami her cheeks filled before white threads of cum escaped from the corners of her lips, the girl only barely able to resist drinking it all done in one smooth gulp.

When Kuvira pulled her cock from Korra’s lips it gave the Avatar a little more room to hold it all, and her tongue rested in her mouth bathed on all sides by Kuvira’s cum. Finally, with a smirk, the Great Uniter gazed over towards Asami.

“You’re allowed to kiss Korra as much as you like, Asami.” She finally announced, giving the Sato girl one more blessing in return for her service. Though as Asami listened further, her cheeks blushed bright red and she felt a shudder course down her entire body. “With only one rule. Every kiss you two share…” She pointed to Korra’s stuffed cheeks. “...has to be with my cum in the middle.”

Asami blinked, any trace of disbelief gone from the girl as she listened to Kuvira’s words. The Great Uniter truly was that mad and that dominant, and even more stunning, she was finding herself compelled. She hadn’t kissed Korra in so...so long, and there had been long nights when she cried herself to sleep, saying she’d do anything if only she could kiss her again.

That “anything” was right there before her, and Asami simply nodded her agreement.

The naked Sato girl knelt down, and she moved to brace her hands against one of Kuvira’s knees as she leaned forward, bringing her mouth over to Korra’s. The young woman was smiling brightly as Asami drifted near, and when their mouths finally met Korra ushered the mouthful of cum squarely against Asami’s tongue. Both women were left gasping from the contact, and there at the heels of the Great Uniter Asami finally kissed her beloved Korra once more. Waves of white surrounded their battling tongues and she could at long last embrace her old girlfriend; hugging Korra close and falling deep into the kiss. Though the leash tugged at her throat and the taste of Kuvira’s cum was prevalent in every second of the kiss, it was more than she had enjoyed in far, far too long. Korra was just as delighted, and it was clear to Asami that even though the Avatar had been broken to the Great Uniter’s will, she hadn’t forgotten everything about who she was. Fingers scratched along Asami’s back in the way Korra always used to, showing her that just because she was the desperate, loyal slave to Kuvira, that didn’t mean she didn’t also remember what her old girlfriend liked.

When the kiss finally ended countless threads of Kuvira’s cum connected their lips, some of it even falling to the crest of their chests. Korra just giggled happily, and as she scooped up some of it from Asami’s chest, she ushered it into her own mouth, greedily slurping as she spoke.

“Don’t waste any, Asami, it’s too good!” She beamed, sucking it off her fingers as she practically glowed in delight. The Sato girl, her rage finally subsided if for no other reason than she could see Korra smile again, finally turned her head to the Great Uniter. Kuvira sat there, her member hanging and drizzling a bit of post-release nectar. She had her chin resting on a hand, and was gazing at the two woman with a perfectly dominant and commanding presence to her body.

“...you win.” Asami whispered, an arm stretching around Korra’s waist. She held her old girlfriend close, while looking up at the face of her new owner. “I’m...I’m yours. Mistress.”

Kuvira simply smiled and nodded, reaffirming that she already knew.

After all, how could Asami ever have resisted when the Great Uniter made Korra so very, very happy?

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! More Enslaved! :D Dat Korra sure loves being Kuvira's pet. Well, who wouldn't? Free meals. Don't have to work. Free Kuvira fuckings, like, whenever she wants them.
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	4. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's resistances slowly start to become plucked away as she realizes just how intensely and passionately Korra cares for Kuvira, and when she starts to realize just how fun her new life can be...

Enslaved to the Great Uniter  
Chapter 4: Loyalty  
-By Drace Domino

“Korra...why are you doing this?”

It was a heavy question, and it pained Asami to let it drip from her tongue. For the past few hours she had been alone with Korra in the Great Uniter’s room, barred from leaving and effectively kept a prisoner alongside a woman that didn’t seem to mind it. Korra, whom had eagerly slipped into her dancer outfit the first thing in the morning, simply smiled sweetly upon her response.

“Because I love Kuvira.” Her words were pure and genuine, and if Asami didn’t know better she would’ve assumed it was a natural love. Not a love drawn from the Avatar with seclusion and abuse, not a love that Kuvira had stolen from her. Though Asami Sato had already agreed to a great many things since yesterday, everything still ached at the back of her mind and the forefront of her heart. Once Asami had boarded Kuvira’s train the vehicle had made a beeline for the Great Uniter’s home, and by the time the second evening in Kuvira’s presence had rolled around Asami found herself in the woman’s own bedroom. It still had the same Earth Kingdom style to the walls and floors yet the entire thing spoke more of Kuvira’s authority; in particular the lavish throne that was situated in the back of the room. A throne that Korra was eager to kneel in front of, and one that Asami knew that she was in danger of doing the same. If she had any chance of freeing Korra, she had to work quickly.

“But don’t you see what she’s done to you?” Asami sat on a simple cushion before a makeup mirror; an elaborate display purely only there for the benefit of the Great Uniter’s dancers. She was wearing little more than her bra and panties, and though she was less dressed than Korra it somehow felt far less depraved an outfit than the dancing clothes she had been given. The only piece of her dancer’s outfit that had been slipped onto her body was her fingerless gloves, which rested underneath the heavy weight of a pair of metal cuffs around her wrists. Most shameful of all was the handcuffs; secured and locked behind her back to keep her from resisting. Kuvira didn’t trust her yet as she did Korra, and because of that fact there were certain precautions that needed to taken. Asami fidgeted against them, and murmured in a concerned and frustrated tone. “Don’t you feel anything for how things used to be?”

“Oh, is that what this is all about?” Korra blinked, tilting her head and tapping her chin. The dark skinned girl had a glimmer of her old self for a moment, the same cute, dorky Korra that Asami had fallen in love with so many years ago. When Korra was thinking things through her nose scrunched up in delightful fashion and her eyes rolled back just a little in her head, making her look like just about the cutest thing Asami had ever seen. Even years later, and wearing the Great Uniter’s dancing attire, it was still enough to charm Asami. When Korra spoke; however, her voice sent another shiver down Asami’s spine. A warm smile came to the Sato girl’s lips...only to immediately fall as Korra simply kept talking. “I love you too, Asami! I always have. But now, we can both love the Mistress together!”

Never had a confession of love stung Asami so much, and she simply sighed with her head dropping. She turned back to the makeup mirror and drew her eyes across their joined image; of a sad girl in her bra and panties and the chipper dancing slave that was working on her. They looked beautiful together; they always had.

Now, their kisses were only permitted with Kuvira’s essence between their lips. Asami didn’t know just how things had fallen so far, but she knew that she had been beaten. There was no convincing Korra; the young woman wouldn’t even consider for a second that the Great Uniter had forced her into this mindset. All Asami could do was play along, and desperately hope that Korra’s eyes would one day open.

“...we should continue getting ready.” Asami finally sighed, and gave a spiteful glance to the pile of clothes in the corner, her own dancing attire. “She...she said she’d be back by six.”

 

In the hour that followed, Asami had to admit that it wasn’t quite so unpleasant as she had anticipated. The Sato girl had dreaded being “prepared” for Kuvira’s arrival, fully expecting it to be a disgraceful display in which she dolled herself up for a woman that would call herself mistress. Especially considering that she wasn’t exactly a fan of the Great Uniter in that moment, Asami wasn’t exactly looking forward to being presented for her amusement. In a surprising turn of events; however, she found it to be...enjoyable, and even a bit erotic. If the entire event hadn’t taken place under the shadow of Kuvira, she would’ve even called it a delightful way to spend her evening.

It had begun with Korra slipping behind her, smoothing her hands through Asami’s wonderful dark locks. The very moment those fingers slid within her hair it was enough for Asami to give a content sigh, memories instantly flooding back to her of happier times. Happier for her; at least. Korra seemed to be floating on a cloud just the way things were. As Asami’s eyes closed with a satisfied sigh resting on her tongue, Korra’s fingers smoothed back through her locks, pulling the black with red highlights into a graceful and elegant style. A hand finally moved out to grab a nearby brush and she started to gently tend to her old girlfriend’s hair; styling it softly and sweetly without a word shared between the two of them. It was an intimate and kind moment even under Kuvira’s domain, and it served for a soothing interlude for Asami to slowly come around. If nothing else, it felt good for her to have Korra’s hands on her once more, to enjoy the Avatar’s touch like she had before her fall.

Korra showed the same great care and attention as she began to undress her old girlfriend, slipping Asami out of her bra and giving the Avatar a tiny smile as she did so. As the Sato girl’s breasts fell forward Korra caught their pert presence in her palms, holding them tenderly as she finally spoke, a hint of excitement within her tone.

“They’ve always been wonderful, Asami. I’m glad I can touch them as much as I want, now. Look.” With that, Korra gestured towards the makeup mirror before them, drawing Asami’s gaze to see what they looked like. Her cheeks instantly darkened as she saw it; Korra grinning wide and joyful with her hands cupping those pale breasts, perfectly fit against strong palms. Korra couldn’t help but giggle, giving Asami’s breasts the softest of squeezes before sliding her fingers down even further. “Sit up for a moment? I need to get your panties off.”

Asami’s cheeks only burned even brighter as she obliged, putting her hands on the shelf before her and lifting up. Korra was still a delicate presence behind her, hooking fingers against her panties and slowly pulling them down, letting the moment linger on as much as she could. Asami practically shook with an arousal that mixed with the ache in her heart; watching that beautiful brown mop of hair descend below her waistline as Korra stretched to strip her. The idea of Korra peeling off her panties had been a waking dream of Asami Sato for so very long, and the fact that it was happening now was left bittersweet thanks to Kuvira’s involvement.

Though as the moments passed, she was starting to resent the Great Uniter less and less. It was hard to stay angry with the dark fingertips of the Avatar tugging at the hemline of your undergarments.

Once Asami was naked the true fun began; a fun almost entirely drawn from slipping the Sato girl into her new outfit. It was almost an exact match to Korra’s own dancing clothes save for the color; favoring vibrant red set against a pitch black instead of Korra’s soothing blues and whites. As Korra pulled the outfit near she first slipped behind Asami once more, whispering with a voice that left a teasing breath down the back of Asami’s throat.

“Lift your arms, Asami.” She whispered, bringing the thin string of fabric up and around Asami’s chest. She was close now; her own full bust practically resting on Asami’s back, and her nose nearly drifting into her long, black hair. “Let me take care of you.”

“...o...okay, Korra.” Asami whispered, and lifted her arms just as she had been ordered. The front of her dancing top wrapped slowly around her chest and snugly fit into place; each patch of fire-red cloth pressing against her nipples to keep them hidden, while at the same time revealing so much of her breasts. Once it was tied behind her Korra moved to connect Asami’s loincloth, again with the slowest and sweetest of motions as the fabric danced about Asami’s waist. While she tied it into a secure position Korra’s voice spoke out once more, her cheeks a little dark and excitement lingering in her voice, a joy drawn from so many sources.

“I’ll need to put your panties on now.” She whispered, trembling as a smile tugged at her lips. “And your stockings. Stay still.”

Korra dropped to her knees; those adorable features drifting down until they practically stared straight at Asami’s lap. Trembling fingers guided the Sato girl to step into a new pair of panties; specifically a pair of that vibrant color that would match her loincloth and stockings. Slowly she pulled them up; sweeping past Asami’s knees and finally drawing them securely around her lap, letting the panties settle on Asami’s mound as the waistband drew around her. Korra’s hands swept down the girl’s rear in one fluid motion afterward, making sure they were nice and straight before reaching for the next stage of her dressing.

Two stockings; drawn up to the center of Asami’s thighs, each emblazoned with fire designs along a sleek black silk. Korra drew the moment out; ushering Asami into each stocking before pulling them up, her palms flat to the other girl’s flesh as she did so. Even Asami was left staggered by the contact, her voice catching in her throat and her new panties already a little damp by the very end. She had goosebumps dancing over her flesh, but they weren’t quite done yet. There was one last garment to be put on Asami; a garment that the Sato girl despised, but yet somehow...deep down, found it intriguing.

Korra’s hands moved out, drawing the leather collar of Asami’s leash around the girl’s throat. It was a collar meant for control rather than abuse, and as a result it wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable around the Sato girl’s throat. A thin fur lining kept the leather from cutting in against her flesh, and Korra had pulled it just tight enough to be secure without it being painful. For the moment Korra held the free end of the leash, but Asami knew that would change very, very soon.

It wasn’t long after that the door to the Great Uniter’s bedroom started to open, and Korra’s eyes lit with joy.

“She’s here!” She beamed with excitement, practically giddy at the realization. “Asami, she’s here! Mistress is back!”

Asami merely listened to Korra’s words, sharing none of her enthusiasm but admittedly finding it a curious moment. She didn’t know just what was in store for her that evening, but she fully expected to despise every moment of it.

But just like her leather collar with the thin fur lining, things could be more comfortable than they looked at first glance.

 

From the moment the Great Uniter stepped into her quarters, Asami felt a shiver of nervous hesitation creep across her spine. Kuvira didn’t appear that evening in her typical military attire; there was no refined soldier’s uniform and now finely pressed clothes across her impressive frame. Instead she had dressed specifically for the festivities that evening in the few moments before stepping inside, and now she stood before the pair of women wrapped in the tight embrace of a dominating leather. Flat leather boots gripped her past her knees with the symbol of her army embroidered into the material, showing her authority even in such a state of undress. A corset of the same black leather pushed up her exposed chest and drew one’s eyes towards her lap, where her member hung unobstructed and for both girls to gaze. Even without being excited the member hanging there was impressive in scale, and Asami had already witnessed just how hard it could get when she was properly stimulated. The Sato girl trembled within her dancer’s outfit and drew her gaze then to Kuvira’s gloves, each one gripped tight around her forearms with several metal studs perfectly positioned around the edge. Finally she wore a leather collar that stretched to her shoulders and down between her cleavage; different from the rest in that it was a dull green color in a representation of her native kingdom. The simple symbol in the middle, like the one on her boots, showcased her army.

It wasn’t enough that Asami would be dominated and enjoyed by merely Kuvira; she wanted the Sato girl to know that it was the Great Uniter.

Korra was all too eager upon seeing the leather clad Kuvira; stepping up quickly and kissing her mistress’ cheek, just as she pressed the slack of Asami’s leash into the woman’s palm. Kuvira said absolutely nothing for the moment, and with one hand holding the leash she allowed the other to lift, reaching out with her talent for metalbending. The cuffs fell from Aami’s wrists to allow the woman a bit of freedom; freedom enough to dance, at least. Kuvira took one last appraising gaze of the Sato girl as she finally started to walk, moving towards the throne her quarters had been fitted with. After more than two steps Asami had no choice but to quickly follow along; tugged by the leash into stumbling on her stockings in an attempt to keep up. Korra was beaming at Asami the entire time, clearly believing that the evening was already going well, though Asami had her doubts despite the timid smile she offered Korra in return. When Kuvira made her way to the throne and finally sat, Korra finally spoke up with that sincere, loving smile on her lips.

“Asami, the mistress wants you to dance for her this evening.” She turned, moving to take her place at Kuvira’s heels. She moved to drop down to her knees alongside the bed, and though her intention there was clear she kept her gaze on Asami for the time being. “But not like they taught you as a stripper. You have to be slower. More subtle. You’re dancing for the woman you love, and not for the leering eyes of others.”

Asami knew that when Korra mentioned “the one she loved,” she was referring to Kuvira. She had been broken and reforged so intensely that she had no other choice; naturally assuming that Asami would come to love Kuvira after only a few short hours. Still, as Asami let her gaze trail across both women, from Kuvira’s harsh and cold gaze to Korra’s fondly excited one, she gave a slow, soft nod.

“...for...for the woman I love.” She announced gently, and turned her eyes towards Kuvira, to throw her off the trail. Couldn’t let the Great Uniter she was thinking of Korra the entire time, after all. “En...Enjoy your dance...Mistress.”

From the very first step Asami was dancing not for Kuvira but for Korra, and from that same step she realized Korra’s attention had been drawn elsewhere. She had given her advice to Asami in how to properly dance for the mistress and as such she instantly moved to other matters; her head turning to the side and her smooth, dark lips coming to rest against the underside of the Great Uniter’s sack. There the Avatar pressed a single, solitary kiss against Kuvira’s undercarriage as a sign of respect before her head turned to the side, moving in against Kuvira’s thighs to begin a slow, sweet worship of her mistress’ flesh. Her hands moved to smooth across Kuvira’s boots and what she could manage to fondle of her flesh; once even smoothing her thumb across the same recently kissed spot on the Great Uniter’s sack. She had been eager to turn to her work across her mistress’ body, trusting in Asami to do just as she had promised and give a fine performance to the woman that owned them. Seeing Korra’s eyes so quickly turn away in favor of Kuvira’s body was enough to make Asami’s throat tighten, but she could read the stern smirk across Kuvira’s expression, knowing that stopping simply wasn’t an option. So the Sato girl simply continued to dance for the woman that held her leash.

It was slow at first; a little too slow as the girl overcorrected her usual style. The way she danced for the men at the club was violent and thrusting with hard snaps and twists, each one meant to draw forth a cheer from the crowd and a few coins to the stage. For Kuvira there was no such urgency or impatience; the Great Uniter would sit there and watch Asami dance all evening if she wanted. Asami’s motions at first had been overly slow as she worked to find the perfect pace, her hips shifting from side to side and her hands stretching out, weaving through the air as she let her eyes fall once more on Kuvira’s gaze.

It was a sign of the times that she found Kuvira’s eyes more comforting in that moment than the alternative. Either the eyes of the woman that held her leash or the sight of her ex-girlfriend kissing and fondling her powerful frame...neither were truly comforting but at least Kuvira’s eyes didn’t make Asami’s heart ache from the image. But as her motions became more fluid and she found herself more comfortable in the dance, it seemed like the Great Uniter was determined to make things as difficult for Asami as she could. After all, the newest pet had to be broken in, and made to fully realize just what her new reality had become. A tug on the leash; not too hard to hurt but enough to draw Asami’s attention came with Kuvira’s first words that evening, a half-whispered order that sounded strict and determined.

“Watch her, Asami.” She purred, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. “Watch Korra.”

Asami’s cheeks turned red, and she did as her new owner obeyed with a tiny whimper raising to the back of her throat. She continued to dance for Kuvira even as she was forced to witness a nightmare to her heart, the sight of her beloved Korra so slavishly working her mouth and hands against Kuvira’s body. Already Korra’s pretty features had been marked with a tremendous and aroused blush across her face, but her smile was simply overjoyed to be feeling the older woman’s presence. At one point she slid her cheek across the smooth leather of Kuvira’s boots, rubbing fondly up and down like a loyal pet eager to leave her scent upon her owner. The next she had turned to nibble across what flesh she could spot of Kuvira’s inner-thigh, teasing her with kisses and licks and fond rubs of the tip of her nose. She was aware of Kuvira’s cock but not overly focused on it for the moment; content to tease it with a touch or a peck. She wasn’t on her knees to service the Great Uniter with her mouth, but rather to worship the other woman’s body from the ground up, all for Asami to witness. When the Great Uniter’s hand lowered with her palm face-up, Korra leaned in to kiss and caress across the woman’s fingers, taking each one into her lips and trailing her tongue smoothly over her digits. When she completed showing one of the Great Uniter’s hands the proper respect Kuvira lowered her other; the clenched fist that held Asami’s leash.

Korra worshipped it even more fondly, cradling it in her hands and kissing each knuckle, before parting her lips and slowly sinking her teeth down against the leather of the strap. She looked back at Asami once in brief reference, and with a tug of her head managed to pull at the Sato girl’s leash as a short, silent demand for her to continue to dance.

Dance to the sight of Kuvira enjoying her girlfriend’s attention, and dance to the music of her own internal desperation. Her hips swayed and her arms flowed through the air, and every time she tried to turn her gaze away the tug of the leash forced it anew. Korra had moved on by then, crouching up near the throne and cradling one of Kuvira’s breasts, suckling against it and slowly trailing her tongue across a stiffened nipple. It left the leash back in Kuvira’s control, and the Great Uniter delighted it tugging it from time to time to keep her beautiful dancing pet alert. Asami, with a red hue marking her cheeks and a small bud of arousal building within her, could only wordlessly comply. When her head hung from the shame and the heartache Kuvira was quick to correct her, and as she pulled Asami’s leash with one hand her other darted out, meeting her gloved palm against the smooth, pale slope of Asami’s tender rear.

It was a loud slap, though not a particularly forceful one. It only gently stung across Asami’s rear, leaving a tiny pink print for a few fleeting seconds and drawing Asami and Korra both to gaze at the Great Uniter. As an explanation for the swift strike Kuvira simply took a deep breath, and practically growled towards Asami as she leaned back in her chair.

“Your eyes are on me or Korra, pet.” She explained, and slowly stretched out the fingers of the hand that recently slapped her rear. “Never at the floor. You belong to the Great Uniter, and as such you never have a reason to hang your head in shame.” As she heard the words Asami swallowed nervously at the gesture, her gaze turning to see Korra looking up at her. The brightly smiling Avatar simply nodded her agreement, and then moved to tend to Kuvira’s other breast.

The words...made an odd sort of sense, even though the lewd truth behind it all still sat uneasily in the pit of Asami’s belly. But as she began to dance anew Kuvira let a hand stretch forward, moving to slowly caress the spot she had recently slapped. She cradled Asami’s ass as she swayed back and forth, her grip like that of a dominant owner appraising a fine possession. When she rubbed the handprint away from Asami’s pale flesh completely she pulled her fingers back, and reclined once more in her throne to continue allowing Korra to service her impressive bust. Her chin dropped idly on her free hand while the other still drew tight around the leash, prepared to give Asami a corrective tug if it was needed.

She was impressed that in the moments that followed, it wasn’t. Asami, with her head held high if not particularly confidently, continued to dance with a renewed energy.

She endured as best she was able; her heart racing and her mind spinning, and just when Asami didn’t think she could take any more of the sight of that thick member sticking up from Kuvira’s lap, menacingly, almost threatening, the Great Uniter finally spoke.

“I’m going to fuck one of you now.” She announced, her fingers coiling around the slack of the leash, pulling it within her leather-clad glove. Her latest smile set a new standard for cruelty, her brow low and her beauty mark a focal point of righteous taunting as she caught Asami’s gaze. “You choose who, Asami. You either ride me...or I bend my beautiful Korra over the bed and show you how well she screams.”

Asami froze in place, the dance stopping in a heartbeat as she stared at Kuvira, marvelling in the Great Uniter’s capacity for wicked domination. She had just seen Korra worship Kuvira from her boots to her breasts, and the past night had seen how desperately the Avatar sucked along the Great Uniter’s shaft. Unsure if she could endure seeing Korra claimed, fucked, and dominated by Kuvira anymore, she had only one true option.

“...I...I volunteer.” The Sato girl murmured, shame set in her tone. She chose to keep her eyes set on Kuvira’s in that moment; not so she could see the Great Uniter’s triumphant smirk, but because she didn’t think she could bear the sight of Korra looking disappointed that she wouldn’t be the one to get claimed. Asami swallowed, her fists tightening as she drew in a deep, brave breath. “...fuck me, G...Great Uniter.”

 

Asami didn’t know it yet, but the rough treatment from the Great Uniter had all come with a purpose. The woman’s resistances had to be broken down; and just like Korra before her the first moment of their union had to be by Asami’s own decision. Kuvira had captured and sexually teased Korra for years, but when that first time between them came the Avatar was happy to receive her mistress’ member. The circumstances were different now, but it didn’t change the fact that it was indeed Asami’s own hand that now held her spit-coated shaft, holding it straight as she lined it up against her slit.

Kuvira laid back on the bed; one hand still holding the leash and her body stretched out to enjoy her first time with Asami. She was hard and throbbing in the Sato girl’s grip and when she could feel her tip press against her entrance she trembled in delight, wondering just how tight Asami would be compared to the woman she loved. Asami was openly nervous now, stripped out of her loincloth and her dancing top, wearing only her stockings and gloves as she held Kuvira steady. When she looked up at Kuvira once more she tried her best to be brave, but it was impossible to hold that expression when she finally started sliding down on top of her.

“Mmm…” Kuvira’s smile was approving as she felt Asami wrap around her, every inch slowly gripped and squeezed by the Sato girl’s slit. She didn’t hesitate to move her hands out to hold Asami’s knees against her palms, grinning a little as she made an observation that sent Asami’s cheeks to blushing anew. “You’re wet. Wetter than you’d ever admit to me.”

“Y...You’re getting what you want.” Asami murmured, struggling to keep herself composed. Kuvira was enormous within her; stretching her walls and giving her goosebumps, and it took everything the woman had to stay focused. “You don’t...don’t have to taunt me.”

“I’m not taunting you, Asami.” Kuvira announced, her voice patient and almost kind. As she started to move in a slow wave she rolled her hips forward, her length pressing deeper into the girl before pulling a few inches back. It was slow at first, experiencing Asami’s depths for the very first time, guided there by the girl’s own hand. Asami had done well so far, dressing and dancing and stepping up for the Avatar. A good pet deserved a reward, and Kuvira had never once denied a treat to the women under her domain. “Believe it or not, I want you to be happy in your new home. Happy, and...well fed.”

With that the Great Uniter simply rose a hand, gesturing for the nearby Korra. The Avatar giggled like the anxious pet she had become, quickly moving into position just as Kuvira had ordered. She suddenly stepped up, standing with a foot on either side of Kuvira’s waist, her own dancing loincloth pulled aside to reveal her own dark, smooth folds. She stood up straight with her pussy squarely before the mouth of the mounted Asami, and as she presented her slit for the Sato girl’s mouth, Korra’s voice came from above her in a loving, doting tone.

“I love you, Asami.” Honeyed words Asami had yearned to hear. Words that always gave her a rise of courage. “Show me and Mistress how much you love us both.”

Asami, pierced by Kuvira’s length and helplessly positioned between the two, had no other option but to oblige. As soon as she started, the collar around her throat didn’t feel so uncomfortable.

The sound of Korra’s delightful whimpers filled the air around them, mixing with some of Asami’s squeaks muttered into the Avatar’s folds. The Sato girl had threaded her arms around Korra’s legs to gently cradle Korra from behind, her head nestled in against her slit and her mouth eagerly working to bring her beloved Avatar pleasure. The fabric of her fingerless gloves drew taut around her hands as she sunk her fingers in against Korra’s rear, squeezing her slowly and sweetly as she became steadily more enchanted by her old girlfriend’s taste. All the while she rode on top of the Great Uniter’s cock, moving her hips to help match the pace that the woman below her had set. Kuvira’s hands on her knees had slid up across her thighs to finally hold against her waist, keeping her steady and helping to lift her each time she crashed down against the full girth of her member. Despite her worries and her hesitations Asami had begun to feel twinges of pleasure almost immediately, the goosebumps on her skin tingling and her passions growing as she was shared between the two women. The taste of Korra’s pussy could make anything more enjoyable for Asami Sato, even when it was the thick, penetrating cock of the woman she had incorrectly believed killed the Avatar so many years ago.

She had come a long way from her misconceptions the previous night, and with every thrust more of those deceits faded away. As Kuvira’s cock twitched and trembled within her Asami was left gasping against Korra’s slit, her cheeks already wet with nectar and her hair a dishevelled mess. All the hard work that Korra had put into finely styling her hair for her dance was almost immediately ruined once she started bouncing up and down on Kuvira’s length and Korra began groping her fingers through her locks. Not that it mattered; the Great Uniter only demanded her pets look their best during a dance. While they were getting fucked, it was understandable if they looked a little...overwhelmed.

As the thrusting from Kuvira continued and Asami’s hips were drawn into a hypnotic pace back and forth, the Sato girl’s cheeks took a bright hue underneath the line of Korra’s glaze laying upon them. Despite her complaints and despite the anger she still held for Kuvira she couldn’t hold back the arousal building within her, the simple fact of the matter being that the Great Uniter’s length was indeed a delight to be perched upon. Even as she laid flat on her back Kuvira was an attentive lover, reading Asami’s motions and rolling her hips at just the right time, making sure that her enormous tip squeezed delightfully deep into the Sato girl. Combined with the flavor of Avatar Korra keenly on her lips, from the most visceral perspective Asami simply couldn’t complain.

Korra was the first to cum, so sensitive now that she enjoyed a life of constant pleasure. When she started to shake and tremble Asami gripped her girlfriend tightly; squeezing her arms around the young woman’s thighs to help keep her steady as the moment struck her. Korra shook and groaned in wild delight as the warmth flooded through her, and with a satisfying sigh she treated Asami to the sweetest glaze she could muster. By the time she stepped back to drop down to the bed Asami was licking her lips, unable to hide that a smile did indeed rest on her dark lips.

A smile suddenly claimed by a particularly deep thrust; Kuvira lifting her hips up hard enough to send Asami careening towards her. She kept herself firmly planted into the Sato girl but yanked her in close enough to kiss, and while Asami was still enjoying the satisfying flavor of Korra on her tongue she was suddenly assaulted by the woman who had stolen her. Asami’s eyes opened wide as she felt Kuvira’s tongue on her own, sharing the taste of Korra’s nectar just like Asami and Korra had shared her own cream the night before. As it happened the thrusting only grew more and more intense, and with every last one of her senses completely overwhelmed, Asami’s body finally betrayed her.

She came hard that evening, harder than she remembered even hitting her peak before. With a rush of excitement her fingers drew deep into the sheets, and despite her fury she let her tongue push back against Kuvira’s as the Great Uniter fucked her into an orgasm. Long, heated strikes pushed deep to Asami’s core as she brought out the willing pet in the girl, and there was no doubting from her noises just what the Sato girl had done. Kuvira’s smirk when their kiss ended needed no explanation.

When the Great Uniter’s own climax came, she pushed Asami up on her lap and bucked her hips backward enough to pull herself free, refusing to risk seeding her beautiful new pet. With a grunt and a shiver that ran through her impressive, leather-clad physique Kuvira started to release, her member twitching and firing up across the front of Asami Sato. Korra gasped and laughed as she watched it; ribbons of white that flowed through the air only to crash against Asami’s beautifully pale flesh, streaking over her belly, her breasts, and even a spot on her face. With a satisfied smile Kuvira leaned back, her member softening as she watched Korra dart forward to do her wonderful duty.

Asami was left whimpering then, trembling and gasping as she felt Korra’s tongue passing over her own sensitive, sweat-licked flesh. A warm tongue scooping up cream from her belly before sweeping over to her breasts was enough to soothe any woman, yet she still had to cast her eyes down to look at Kuvira’s satisfied smirk. Thankfully, she didn’t have to cast her gaze in the spiteful woman’s direction for very long, for it was with a kind relief that Korra finally turned her attention to Asami’s face.

“You did a wonderful job, Asami!” She beamed, her lips smeared with cream and her tongue cradling a warm mouthful of cum. “You made the Mistress very happy…”

With that, Korra leaned in close enough to press their lips together, and Asami found herself unable to resist. The excitement that had rolled through her in the past few moments carried into that wonderful kiss; a moment of sweetness shared with the woman she loved. Her beautiful Korra, sworn to only kiss her when there was a mouthful of Kuvira’s cum between them. Asami’s heart beat rapidly as she felt Korra’s tongue peppering against her own, sharing the sticky white, a foreign taste to a kiss she used to know so well.

The new taste didn’t upset her as much as it used to. If it meant getting to kiss her beloved Korra again, Asami would take every opportunity to hold a mouthful of Kuvira’s cum.

Though Asami’s own body still shook with tremors of an orgasmic aftermath, and even though Korra’s tongue brought her new waves of delight with every lick, Asami was still satisfied with what she had done. She was exhausted, and to say that she felt used and exploited was an understatement. The Great Uniter had made sport of her, just as she had made sport of Korra. But at least that night, she had stopped Kuvira from fucking her beloved Korra.

If nothing else, she had spared herself from having to watch Korra be claimed by this dominating, despicable wom-

“Alright, Korra. Your turn.” Kuvira’s voice brought a gasp from both women, though their faces wore entirely different expressions.

 

It was much later that evening that Asami laid at the foot of the Great Uniter’s bed, her wrists in shackles behind her back and her neck leashed to the bedpost via her collar to the bedpost. It was an uncomfortable position to say the least, but the worst part was that her leash didn’t afford her the ability to turn around to see what things were like at the head of the bed. She knew that was where Kuvira and Korra laid under the covers, sleeping peacefully and only occasionally stirring in movement. Every now and again she’d feel a foot bump into her through the blanket, and it was a constant reminder that for the moment she was a pet with the barest of privileges.

She had a lot to think about that night. About what she had seen, what she had done, and what she had experienced. She didn’t know until late that night that it was what she would hear that would make the biggest impact of all.

A sudden, sharp cry filled the air that flooded Asami with worry. Korra’s voice, calling out with terror in her throat, and a bounce to the bed that could only be her sitting upright. Asami, leashed and bound, could do nothing more that open her eyes wide at the noise, hoping desperately that whatever had happened was merely just a panic in the middle of the night. Maybe, as she reasoned in her deepest hopes, it was Korra finally realizing what had happened to her.

“Korra. Korra...it’s all right. Shh.” Kuvira’s voice filled the room, effectively dashing Asami’s hopes. Though the Sato girl could only stare ahead at the rest of the room she could hear the conversation beyond in perfect clarity, and as she listened she made it a point to remain still, silent, and little more than a pet at the foot of the bed.

“It...It was Zaheer, and he was...and I was...and he killed y…” Korra’s voice sounded etched with panic and weakness, a voice that broke Asami’s heart to listen to. She hadn’t heard her beloved friend speak like that in some time, and with a grim realization Asami decided she liked the voice of Korra brainwashed and in love with Kuvira better. It was better to be happy and beguiled than free yet in pain, and Asami was surprised to learn that evening that Kuvira agreed with her.

“Shh, I’m fine. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” Kuvira’s voice was soothing, comforting, and quite simply, loving. Asami could practically picture the Great Uniter closing her arms around Korra, pulling her in close as she gave her a doting, tender whisper. “You haven’t had one of those in years. Maybe seeing your old friend again...well.” The Great Uniter’s voice was softly dismissing the thought, unconcerned with the reason why. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I have you. I’m protecting you.”

“T...Thank you...M...Mistress…” Korra’s voice still trembled with emotion, each word making Asami desperate to reach out for her. It pained her to know she couldn’t even see her beloved Korra’s face in that moment. Though for all that pain, the next moment came as surprisingly disarming to the Sato Girl. “...Mistress...you make me...feel so safe.”

“You are safe, Korra. I promise.” There was motion on the bed, likely in the frame of Kuvira pulling Korra to her chest to hold her near. She spoke with a sweetness that couldn’t be faked; a genuine voice that truly cared for the Avatar. “I love you, treasure. Of all things in all the kingdoms...you were the thing most worth my efforts.”

In an odd way, Asami couldn’t help but find it sweet. The sound of Korra’s gasping and trembling soon faded, and it seemed like the Avatar enjoyed Kuvira’s words just as much. It wasn’t long before silence overtook the bedroom once more, with Korra and Kuvira enjoying one final exchange, unknowingly with Asami hearing every last one.

“...I love you too, Mistress.” Korra whispered, sounding sleepy and soothed, a pet ready to be put to bed once more. “You...you’re so good to me. And now that Asami’s here…”

“I know, beloved.” Kuvira shushed her pet fondly, her voice only barely above a whisper and almost fading as it reached the edge of the bed. “She’ll be a wonderful new part of our family. My perfect pair of flawless wives.”

Korra swooned at the thought, and Asami simply let the words sink in. The gentleness, the tenderness, the affection Kuvira showed for Korra...all of those things made Asami’s heart ache. Though this time, it wasn’t from jealousy so much as guilt.

How could she blame Kuvira for loving Korra so much? And for the first time since arriving she started asking herself a very important question, namely…

If the Great Uniter was willing to open her family up to her, why was she fighting against it?

Asami’s eyes closed shortly after making up her mind. Like Korra before her, she would choose a life of pleasure. A life with the Avatar, the Great Uniter, and the powerful passions that were connecting all three of them.

After all, it was a very comfortable collar.

End of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and remember to kudo/comment!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	5. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Enslaved is here! On the anniversary of Kuvira's victory she's just not feeling as happy as she should. Thankfully, two willing pets are there to make her feel a lot better, as well as lead her to a very firm decision about their future.

Enslaved to the Great Uniter  
Chapter 5: At Long Last  
-By Drace Domino

Some days, it was difficult being the Great Uniter. With so much tremendous responsibility on her shoulders, Kuvira faced more than even Korra ever had during the height of her career as the Avatar. It wasn’t just Republic City or the Earth Kingdom looking to her for guidance anymore; it was all of the nations combined. From the fledgling Airbenders that now performed their charitable deeds in the name of Kuvira’s army to the Fire Nation, the final group that had fallen under her command. Even the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, which for so long had remained fiercely independent, benefited not just from Kuvira’s rules but from the unified voice of the world. And though her detractors would still often call out her name as a dictator and a thief, it didn’t change that the Great Uniter had indeed struggled to make life under her rule pleasant for all. She had shown mercy to her enemies and kindness to her supporters, hoping to build a world in which the Avatar simply wouldn’t be needed. Not for the same nihilist prophecies of Zaheer, but for the simple truth that the world was too content and peaceful to ever require her heroics.

And some days, the job was more difficult than others. It was at the end of a long day that Kuvira opened the door to her oversized bedroom, her body sore and her head pounding. It had been almost sixteen straight hours of dealing with dignitaries and diplomats, each of them demanding something different and all of them needing to be handled with respect. If it wasn’t for Kuvira’s own assistants it would’ve been an impossible task to manage, but even with them at her side it had been a long, trying day. She could handle war. She could handle industry. But sitting at a table, listening to the petty complaints of men and women that would consider themselves nobles of their people? Her patience wore as thin as it could while still maintaining any level of civility. She knew that any outburst; any aggressive demand would only reinforce the worst beliefs about her to the people, and that the time had come for allowing some diplomacy.

She had already won, years and years ago. There was no more reason to lean her weight into the other nations that she already owned. The only way to lead now was to take a measured and patient approach, even if doing so meant wearing thin the fabric of her sanity and instilling inside of her a pounding headache. She was so sore and weary from the day’s proceedings that not even the melodic sound of her dual slave girls was enough to appease her, and it was so often the very highlight of her evening.

“Mistress, you’re back! Welcome home!” Korra was the first to greet Kuvira, practically prancing from the bed where she had been stretched comfortably out. As per her usual uniform Korra was wearing her elegant dancer’s attire; those light blue stockings pulled to her thighs and her breasts hidden under the sweeping fabric of her top. Most of the Avatar was exposed save for her most intimate parts, showing off her wonderful curves and her still-muscular frame. She stepped up before Kuvira and gave her mistress an elegant and sweeping bow, dropping her head and allowing her long brown hair to dance about her features. “We missed you dearly!”

“As always, Mistress.” Asami’s response was slower and more reserved, though it was no less sincere as it slipped from the side of the room. The Sato girl was stepping forward without the same energy as Korra, but her approach was still designed to delight the welcomed Kuvira. Whereas Korra practically bounced with every step in gleeful excitement Asami took a more sultry approach, making sure that the Great Uniter could watch as her hips swam from side to side with her gait. Each step, each pull of her hip and motion of one of her slender arms, was done purely to bring visceral delight to the woman that had come to own her. Even her voice, dripping with seductive honey, was spoken in sultry fashion past dark, enchanting lips. “You’re too cruel, leaving us without you for so long.”

There was no lie in her tone, and no more malice in Asami’s voice. There hadn’t been for months. It was almost half a year since Kuvira had welcomed Asami into the fold, bringing her home and giving her the ability to spend time with Korra once more. Asami had folded quickly; partially trained from her past life as a stripper and fully enchanted by Korra and Kuvira’s sexual delights, it had only been a few short weeks before Kuvira had decided she didn’t need the leash. The day that Asami had been welcomed into the bed properly instead of cuffed and leashed to the foot of it had been a thrilling day for the Sato girl, and she had been an enthusiastic participant in the dealings of the Great Uniter ever since. 

The day that Asami had been told she no longer needed to be cuffed and leashed had come with an unexpected request from the Sato girl; one that had pleased her mistress in the most delightful of fashions. She had willingly given up the leash, the thing that bound her to the edge of the bed, but she had put forth the gentle request to keep the fur-lined collar. For months that collar had provided her with not just comfort but boundaries as well, and the snug fit of it around her slender throat had come to be a soothing sensation for the Sato girl. Her argument had been so very convincing that Korra had requested her own as well, and now both of Kuvira’s prized pets wore one at all times. A red one for Asami and a blue one for Korra, each lined with the finest fur to make sure it was a comfortable and smooth fit at all times. They were collared but hadn’t been leashed since the day Asami joined them in the bed properly; as good pets didn’t need such corrections. Over the months even Kuvira had grown accustomed to the sight of those beautiful faces framed by dark hair, each one sitting just above a strip of leather placed by her hand. Though she was no expert at Water Tribe customs she had been vaguely aware of the concept of betrothal necklaces, and the collars snugly fit over her prized pets served a fine purpose thereof.

As the women stood there before each other, Asami had been unable to resist joining the others for too long. Though she delighted in that sultry and seductive gait she teased her mistress with, the temptation of feeling the Great Uniter’s strength and warmth against her body was simply too much to endure. When she pulled up alongside Kuvira and Korra that evening, one hand slipping about Korra’s waist and the other moving up for Kuvira’s shoulder, her voice rang with a deeply sensual fondness.

“Korra and I were wondering when you’d be home, Mistress.” She cooed, her dark lips parting. She was more precise than Korra and had a talent at being more teasing; a case in point being the extra shot of perfume she had given the edge of her wrist just a few moments prior. She had known that she’d reach that hand up to tease a finger under her mistress’ chin, and similarly knew that Kuvira would enjoy a long, deep draw of it as she did so. She was calculating in her seduction and service, applying her brilliance into pleasing her mistress. If she had intentions other than Kuvira’s desires she would’ve been downright dangerous, perhaps even more so than Korra herself, but just like the Avatar Asami had long since learned there was a better life for her there in Kuvira’s arms and employ. “Happy anniversary, Mistress. Will we be doing anything special to celebrate?”

The anniversary in question was the most important of their lives; the day that Kuvira had triumphed in uniting the Earth kingdom. The rise of the Great Uniter, the moment in which all the people of the world knew she was the one that would lead them into greatness. Without that day their life wouldn’t be filled with such joy and delight on every given day, and the two pets would’ve never found a mistress that they so fondly loved. Despite that; though, despite the glorious purpose behind that day, Kuvira seemed reticent to speak.

She paused for a long moment, gazing at the two dancing girls that stood before her. Korra and Asami; women she had made it a point to please on a nightly basis. She had enjoyed hundreds of hours watching them dance, drinking in the pleasure of their bodies, and even simply holding them close as the night trailed on. The woman’s expression softened as she gazed at them both, and she moved a hand up to fondly cup Korra’s cheek. Like an excited pet Korra’s eyes closed and she buried her face against Kuvira’s palm, almost purring at the sweet contact offered to her. Despite the cute display, and despite even Asami’s sultry invitation, the Great Uniter couldn’t entirely force out the hostilities of that long, troubling day. Anniversary or not, Kuvira was tired.

“...I’ll just be having a shower tonight, and going straight to bed.” She announced, almost instantly reading the disappointment on the faces of both of her pets. When she saw it the Great Uniter felt an almost guilty surge run through her, and she followed the statement by quickly offering them a reassurance. “It’s been a long day. Truly. In the morning I’ll enjoy you both.” And with that she pulled away, slipping in between the two as her hands moved up, pulling aside her armored shoulder pads and letting them drop casually to the ground. She made a beeline for the bathroom, slipping inside and closing the door, making sure to lock it to prevent her beloved pets from pressing the issue. Once she was inside Kuvira’s hands slipped over her face, and she drew in a deep, frustrated sigh as the aches of the past day still clung to her. It was one thing for the nobles and diplomats to irritate her throughout an entire evening, it was something else entirety to see that look of disappointment on the faces of her beloved pets.

In truth; the Great Uniter didn’t owe them her attention. If she wanted to simply shower and sleep her pets would’ve been forced to accept it, to cope with the notion that for one simple evening Kuvira wouldn’t be claiming them. There’d be no dancing that night. No hands across naked flesh. No heated passions and no mouthful of the Great Uniter’s cream; the sole requirement for Korra and Asami to be allowed to kiss. Six months in, and the two girlfriends hadn’t shared a single press of their lips that wasn’t entirely laced with Kuvira’s cum in between their tongues.

That night, of all nights, when they should have been celebrating the Great Uniter’s rise to power, it just didn’t seem right that Korra and Asami wouldn’t be able to enjoy the taste of a kiss made possible by the Great Uniter’s cream.

 

By the time Kuvira came out of the shower, the warmth and soothing water had managed to make only the slightest dent in the tension going through her. The comfortable embrace of her warm cotton robe certainly helped, but she had been almost entirely unable to shove away the frustrations of the past day. There in her restroom the Great Uniter braced her hands against the sink, looking at her reflection for a long moment in the mirror. Her wet hair had been pulled back and kept into place with a loose ponytail; still framing her strong and powerful features but looking far more casual than usual. Her robe of green and brown sat thickly across her shoulders and swept along her entire frame, keeping her warm and comforted as she pulled herself back up, taking a deep, resolved breath. Soon she’d have to step back out into the bedroom and contend with her dual pets; knowing full well that they’d be doing their best to coax their mistress into an arousing situation. A situation that, despite her deepest desires, the Great Uniter was simply too frustrated to fully enjoy.

Or so she thought. By the time she opened the door Kuvira found the bedroom transformed in a dim light; the main lights drawn down and the room kept only barely lit by a few candles here and there. The chain of flickering flame led squarely to Kuvira’s throne, and as if that wasn’t enough of a guide to her favored seat Korra soon came from the side to take her mistress’ arm. Fondly Korra wrapped her arms around one of Kuvira’s, smiling to the Great Uniter as she started to walk with her.

“Mistress, Asami and I just want you to know how much we love you.” Korra beamed, her dancing clothes swaying as she walked. She guided Kuvira squarely up to the edge of her throne, and after ushering the woman into the comfortable seat she slowly lowered herself down to her knees. From there, Korra’s hands moved out, folding her hands against Kuvira’s cotton robe across her lap, and speaking in a tone that rang with great fondness. “Please just sit and relax; Mistress, let us take care of you. It’s what we enjoy most.”

There was no deceit in Korra’s voice, and it sounded as pure and honest as any words the Avatar had ever spoken. Kuvira simply lifted a brow as her evening was essentially commandeered by one of her pets, and though she knew deep down it wasn’t entirely fitting to allow her dancing girl to call the shots, how could she possibly deny it? Even if she wasn’t feeling at her best, it was very clear that Korra wanted nothing more than to help comfort the woman she had come to look up to. As the front of Kuvira’s robe unfolded Korra allowed one of her hands to slip underneath the edge, moving to gently cradle the package Kuvira hid underneath.

No sooner did that touch come that Asami finally appeared; slipping past the edge of the room partition and into Kuvira’s line of sight. The Great Uniter arched a brow as Asami twirled in an elegant fashion, and after matching her gaze with that of her mistress’, spoke with the same obedient and pleased voice as her girlfriend.

“We do our part for the Great Uniter, just like everyone else.” Asami spoke up sweetly, and without any coaxing from Kuvira, finally began to dance.

Kuvira watched in relative silence as the moment unfolded, realizing just what her pets had in mind for her. The gentle coaxing of fingers at her sack and her shaft; the sight of Asami dancing slowly nearby, it was clear to the Great Uniter that her favorite pets had planned a perfect, relaxing evening for their mistress. A night where nothing was required of Kuvira other than to sit back and enjoy their pleasures; a night where she could relish in the bounty she had collected. As her eyes danced over Asami’s swaying frame and she could feel herself stiffen underneath her robe, Kuvira finally gave a simple nod of acceptance.

The mistress would allow her pets this display of affection. For now, at least.

With that nod of agreement Asami started to dance closer; swaying around the two only a few feet away from where Korra knelt. Over the past six months Asami’s dancing had improved considerably, taught not only by Kuvira but by Korra as well, long lessons finally paying off in more fluid movements and more subtle teases of her hips. Gone was Asami’s lewd stripper gestures, replaced by the motions of a refined dancing girl fitting of the Great Uniter’s stature. Draped in such an elegant outfit and framed with wonderfully dark, enchanting locks of black hair, Asami looked every bit the image of a woman that was born to dance for her mistress’ pleasure. As her smoldering eyes took in the sight of Kuvira sitting there and her dark lips bent to a sensual smile, she delighted in showcasing every last gesture from her frame.

Her outfit was different from Korra’s while still matching thematically; the blues and sweeping whites replaced with bright, fire red and stark black contrasts to match her hair. Matching silks covered her legs to her thighs and her elbows to her forearms, silk that Kuvira had become intimately familiar with as it so often caressed along her flesh. The throb of her weighty length as it was gripped by a fingerless glove had become as common to the Great Uniter as the feeling of slipping into a comfortable robe. The loincloth that dangled from Asami’s lap across a thin pair of dark black panties was as always little more than a curtain to be pulled back; back to reveal the dark spot against the fabric hiding within showcasing how the Sato girl was perpetually wet in her mistress’ presence.

While Asami danced, her girlfriend was diligent in working at their mistress. The gentle coaxing of Kuvira’s sack with her delicate touch soon yielded fruit in the form of a stiffening length, and as soon as Asami’s dance had pulled itself into full motion Korra’s hand was treated to the weighty grip of the Great Uniter’s length fully in her palm. Kuvira groaned in delight as she stiffened under the attention, and despite her earlier protests she had difficulty denying Korra as the Avatar suddenly leaned forward, pressing a feather-soft kiss against the underside of her tip. A brief glance away from Asami and into Korra’s eyes told Kuvira just how much the Avatar wanted to please her, wanted to make her wonderfully happy, and she couldn’t possibly find the reasons to deny her.

The tension was already fading, replaced by the warmth, beauty, and loyalty of her cherished pets. With a slow nod Kuvira gave Korra fully permission, and as her lips turned to a smile Korra pressed them over and across the Great Uniter’s length. A familiar, warm wetness overtook Kuvira as she turned her head back to watch Asami’s dance continue, this time with the delight of Korra slowly and sweetly sucking across her. A perfect use of both pets, and Kuvira’s lips twisted to a smile as she finally began to speak.

“...you are both wonderful pets.” She admitted finally, and stretched a hand out, open-palm to Asami. The Sato girl danced around it before allowing one of her hands to move out to tease it; sliding a finger squarely down the center of Kuvira’s palm and coaxing it up to her lips. As her hips swayed back and forth she tented her lips around the tip of one of Kuvira’s fingers, imitating Korra’s current actions as best she could while her smoldering eyes studied the woman that owned her. Kuvira took a deep and aroused breath of delight, the action enough to usher the taste of precum to Korra’s wiggling tongue. “You serve your mistress very well.”

It was high praise from the Great Uniter, who above all things had proven her standards were enormously high. She was a woman that demanded the very highest in quality; from her army, from her kingdom, and most importantly, from her most trusted servants. A quality that Asami and Korra, once properly broken and reforged, had never failed to meet.

Kuvira drew in a deep and satisfied sigh, her finger pulling from Asami’s lips and gently caressing down her cheek before returning to the edge of the chair. With the Great Uniter’s hand lowered Asami once again fully resumed her dance, spinning in place and giving her mistress another long, appreciative look at her curves as she bounced them idly from side to side. All the while Korra was eager in her work; taking Kuvira’s length down to the hilt in well-practiced pushes of her head that left the Great Uniter’s cockhead teasing the back of her throat, but not so much as to force her to gag. Over the long months since Kuvira had brought Korra to her quarters she had been well-trained in the art of pleasing the other woman, of handling every last one of her inches in any hole that her mistress desired. As she pressed her lips flat against Kuvira’s lap and felt that lengthy tip tickling her throat once more she slowly let her eyes open, catching a loving look at Kuvira as she did so. As if sensing Korra’s gaze Kuvira turned her head to meet it, and with a doting smile let her fingers comb fondly through the Avatar’s dark, shaggy locks of hair.

“Wonderful pets.” Kuvira reiterated, her member twitching and tense within the tight seal of Korra’s lips. When Korra went up for breath she was beaming proudly at the praise, and as she pulled a fist around Kuvira’s shaft to continue jerking her into delight the Great Uniter’s eyes went once more back to Asami, watching how very much she had grown as a dancer and as a servant pet. Just like Korra her hatred for Kuvira had been turned to affection and infatuation, every ounce of aggression replaced with a deeply ingrained desire to please. Kuvira had worked hard for her beautifully perfect pets, and that evening more than others she was thankful for the reward of their presence.

“Asami, join me?” Korra finally spoke up, gazing over at her dear friend. Her hand was stiff around the Great Uniter’s length, her fingers marked with traces of spit from the steady work she had been doing. As Kuvira rested back with a slow smile on her face Asami looked to her for permission, and a simple nod allowed her to drop before. As Asami brought herself down from the dance and onto her knees Korra couldn’t help but giggle, guiding the Great Uniter’s tip to Asami’s dark lips as she whispered once more in a sweet voice. “It’s too wonderful not to share…”

Kuvira’s breath hitched in her throat, pleasure building within her as she was pressed under the oral attentions of both young women. While Asami smoothly spread her lips around Kuvira’s shaft Korra had decided to go a little further down, her mouth opening and her tongue rolling forward to tease back and forth across the Great Uniter’s undercarriage. Korra’s hand slid smoothly off of Kuvira’s shaft so she could be fully treated by mouths and mouths alone, and with her spit-licked fingers she smeared a clear glaze across Asami’s belly, making the Sato girl shudder in delight. Her dark eyes were enchanting as she gazed up at Kuvira, her head pushing down to consume the inches offered to her, continuing to stare straight ahead at the woman that had come to mean so much to her.

Kuvira’s peak was held back for the moment, forced to the side by the Great Uniter’s sheer will so she could savor the moment. Two beautiful pets in two collars of ownership on their knees before her, fondling each other as they worked so eagerly to worship her cock. Asami purred around the taste of Kuvira’s cock as it was dressed in Korra’s spit, and the Avatar delighted from licking the extra moisture from the underside of Asami’s chin, eagerly cleaning the other pet as best she could manage. When Asami’s mouth finally pulled off of Kuvira’s cock the both joined in the fun by pressing their mouths together squarely overtop the tip.

Technically it was a kiss, but Kuvira could forgive their breach of cum-kiss protocol given the circumstances. Her throbbing cockhead was locked in tight in between their mouths, and each time their tongues battered back and forth and chased each other more and more waves of pleasure ran through her. Kuvira groaned again, her fingers tightening into fists and her legs spreading a little further. Her heart was racing, and for a moment she wondered how she could’ve possibly even considered going a night without enjoying her pair of vixens. No day, no matter how bad, could possibly make it so difficult to relax that she couldn’t enjoy the treatment of Asami and Korra’s eager and loving mouths.

When Kuvira’s peak drew near Korra could tell it was coming, her experienced tongue picking up the cues. Finally her hand glided back to wrap around the edge of Kuvira’s shaft, and when she sensed the Great Uniter was finally there she pressed one last kiss to the side of her cock, and turned the tip squarely towards Asami. Asami, who had been otherwise distracted by her work, didn’t realizing what was coming until it started to fire across her face. Asami laughed in delight as the white began to release; a few heated streaks bursting from the tip and splashing across Asami’s beautiful features. Her dark hair, her blushing cheeks, the Great Uniter’s cum ran across her freely until Korra decided that Asami had taken just about enough. With a giggle her own face ran underneath the release, squeezing her cheek hard to Asami’s and looking up at the spray that was still coming down. She kept pumping Kuvira, listening to the Great Uniter’s steady groans as she continued to milk her. Jets of cum became tiny squirts, and then ultimately a slow wiggling seep that Korra tugged from Kuvira’s cock with a slow jerk, letting it draw a line across the bridge of Asami’s nose like she was putting icing on a cake.

And from there, both girls opened their eyes, looking up at their mistress with huge smiles across their faces. Cum crossed cheeks and noses and the locks of their hair, some of it even moving over a slender shoulder or over the smooth leather exterior of their collars. The Great Uniter had been more stressed than usual and her release had shown it, effectively showering her two prized pets in an enormous amount of cream.

“We love you, Great Uniter.” The Avatar cooed in a fond voice, the tone of a woman madly in love and not merely broken and brainwashed. As she leaned in against Asami’s she let her tongue trail out, and right before Kuvira’s eyes she collected a long rope of white nectar from the other young woman’s shoulder. The lick was enough to send Asami into a gasping little whimper, and her voice joined in harmony of Korra’s to speak of her adoration of their mistress.

“The happiest we’ve ever been, Mistress.” Asami’s voice was genuine and pure, her enchanting eyes glancing up at monolith of Kuvira in her throne. She remained perfectly in place on her knees before her, and simply shivered and gasped in delight as Korra started to work. Lick after lick to swipe away streak after streak of cum, each one swallowed by the Avatar’s hungry lips. She made sure to drink down as much as she could find without wasting a single drop, cleaning cum from Asami’s cheeks and from the slope of her neck, and a little bit that had fallen to a spot just above her left breast. With a teasing giggle Korra’s tongue scooped up a bolt of cream that had crossed Asami’s red collar, and she cradled it on her tongue long enough for Kuvira to see before drawing it back in her mouth and giving it a swallow.

Cleaning some of Asami’s flesh of Kuvira’s cream was only half the work; however, and soon the Sato girl turned to do the same for her beloved Korra. The spots of white were even more vibrant on Korra’s dark flesh and Asami was diligent about tracking them down, first taking ahold of Korra’s cheeks and keeping her head steady so she could swipe a long, sweet lick across the bridge of the Avatar’s nose. She swallowed and shuddered in delight before pursing her lips and moving her head up, for a moment looking as if she intended to kiss Korra’s brow. Instead, she sucked up a thick spot of cream that had fallen to her forehead, just underneath her dark, brown hair.

Korra giggled at the treatment, her arms wrapping around Asami as the two women continued to clean each other for the Great Uniter’s amusement. Tongues slid into flesh and fingers danced through hair, often coming up with bolts of cream that had fired inside of their rich, dark locks. As they scooped cum against their fingers Asami and Korra delighted in feeding it to each other, their tongues dancing over their slender fingertips and their smiles impossible to dismiss. The two played in like joyfully, savoring every taste as they knelt in the aftermath of Kuvira’s passion.

The final bit of cum came from the source itself, as Asami drew her hand around Kuvira’s length once she and Korra had both been cleaned. Sealing her mouth across Kuvira’s cockhead she gave it a few more hungry tugs, on each one circling her tongue in a quick circle to get as much as she could from the woman. As Kuvira groaned she could feel a final bit seep out of her, and when Asami leaned back again her mouth was held open wide, showing it as a prize. As it danced across her warm, pink tongue she turned her head to gaze at Korra, and it was very clear that both women had the exact same thing on their mind. Their kiss was inevitable.

Kuvira smiled fondly, half-wrapped in her robe as her two cherished pets kissed. They once again stuck to the prerequisite of a mouthful of Kuvira’s cum; the only lipstick either of them were required to wear to kiss each other. Just as always they thrilled at the kiss and their half-naked bodies pressed in close together, hands fondling each other’s shoulders and hips as their tongues met within ribbons of white. They were beautiful there before her; obedient and lust-filled and adoringly in love, not just with each other but with the woman that had brought them together. The woman that had made them a family, and ushered to them a life of nothing but thrilling pleasure.

Their words of affection were genuine and pure, and so were Kuvira’s as she finally spoke.

“...I’ve decided you’ll both bear my children.” She announced simply, her chin resting against her hand. It sounded thoughtful and contemplated, like some deeply thought out plan, but in truth it had only struck Kuvira in the moment. A flash of lightning that pushed away the last remnants of tension, and answered so many of her problems. “Starting tonight.”

When Korra and Asami’s lips parted threads of white still connected them, but their smiles were undeniable at the news. As their cheeks both glowed a delighted red Kuvira allowed a hand to sweep forward; each one slipping into the dark locks of her beloved pets. Through Korra’s brown curls and Asami’s silky black hair she caressed each one, and stared fondly down to where their lips remained bridged by tiny slips of her cum. The Great Uniter smiled lovingly at the pair; a look of kindness that crossed her face only when in the presence of Korra and Asami. It was a fond look saved solely for them; a look that showed the only true weakness Kuvira had: her affection for her treasured pets.

“Would you like that, dears?” Kuvira spoke, watching as Korra and Asami blushed and remained stunned at the announcement. “To make our family grow?”

Korra and Asami both smiled at the prospect; and it was Asami that was the first to speak. She pulled Korra close and embraced her girlfriend in a brief celebration, and as their near-naked bodies remained tightly connected at Kuvira’s heels she stared up at her mistress and practically sobbed out her words in a voice packed with joy.

“It’s a dream come true, Mistress!” She bravely announced, and Korra eagerly nodded in agreement. It was a dream that neither Asami or Korra ever would’ve thought would be their own, a dream they ever even imagined in their old life. To be a part of Kuvira’s family, to carry her children and build something truly remarkable. Asami would’ve yanked her beloved mistress into the embrace with Korra if it wouldn’t of been too bold an action from a loving pet, and instead she simply kissed Korra fondly on the cheek, and cooed to the Avatar as the spots of white cum rubbed across her lips to Korra’s face, spreading with every word she whispered. “Korra, you’re going to be a mother.”

Korra didn’t look like she was able to speak; simply overcome with emotion. Kuvira simply nodded in understanding, and started to rise from her throne. The Avatar didn’t need to speak for the moment; the shining in her eyes and the smile on her lips was all the Great Uniter needed to carry through with her plan.

Their family would truly begin that very night.

 

It was mere moments later that a few dancing girl tops laid discarded on the floor, mingled in the folds of a comfortable cotton robe. The Great Uniter had stripped away her beautiful pets’ outfits before bringing them to bed, leaving them only in the elegant stockings that rode up to their thighs and the short sleeves that led into fingerless gloves. Kuvira herself stripped down to nothing save for her still shower-warm flesh; her muscled frame and her stiffened length exposed for each of the affections of her beloved pets. It was within the confines of her comfortable bed that she now enjoyed drinking of both of them, the three women tangled together in a wet mess of delight as Kuvira carried out her plan.

It was in many ways the perfect solution to the worst part of her role as the Great Uniter. She had always struggled with knowing she wouldn’t be able to achieve as much in her time as she had wanted; that no matter what her legacy would be left undone. With the idea that her beloved pets could be used to raise a new generation of leaders for the world, much of that stress was almost instantly lifted from the shoulders of the Great Uniter. Though as a leader and as a visionary she had pushed back against kingdoms and dynasties she could certainly appreciate the desire to have one’s offspring carry on their work, and she knew that any child raised under the guidance of herself and her cherished pets would always strive to change the world for the better.

Whether her children would rule in her stead after her time as Great Uniter came to an end would be up to them; but she knew that their moral compass would always guide the world to a better place. Born of the industrialist Asami Sato, the Avatar Korra, and the Great Uniter Kuvira...their children would be the ones to forge a truly glorious future.

And they would enjoy the thrill of making that legacy that night.

Kuvira had sunk herself deep into Korra; plunging her length into the Avatar’s folds as the girl laid flat on her back. Korra’s legs had drawn up into the air and were held up only partly by Korra’s fading strength; the rest of it thanks to Asami’s hands holding her girlfriend in a position to be claimed. Asami herself stood above the two with her hands balancing at Korra’s ankles; only one of her feet solid on the mattress as the other had stretched up and over Kuvira’s shoulder. There, the delicate balancing act of the three lovers were complete, with Kuvira’s mouth sunk in against Asami’s delicious folds while her cock remained deep inside of Korra. It was a delicate stance that Asami wouldn’t have been able to maintain were it not for her dancing training, but in the heat of the moment she was thrilled that she had been able to enjoy it. As her mistress’ tongue peppered back and forth across her slit she could gaze down to see Korra’s slit spread around the Great Uniter’s cock, giving in to each one of her powerful thrusts and sending sweet, wet noises into the room.

“Mistress...Mistress, it’s so wonderful! I’m so happy!” Korra was delirious at not just the joy of being claimed, but the promise of what was to come. Knowing that Kuvira meant to breed her that evening had been a dream long held by the Avatar fully realized; the ultimate in a test of her love for the woman that had broken her. In the past Kuvira had always been careful with her release; only occasionally slipping and painting the inside of Korra’s walls with her cream. To that point they hadn’t conceived any children thanks in part to Kuvira’s carefulness and thanks to her desire to see her white paint across her pet’s flesh; or more often since Asami’s appearance, to give the two the privilege to kiss. To cream inside of either of her dancing girls was a rare experience indeed, but with the revelation of her plan so to came the promise to enjoy that thrill much, much more often.

Korra couldn’t be happier, and she proved it with every tight squeeze of her slit. She gazed up to see Asami’s bare back, her rear exposed as she held one leg over Kuvira’s shoulder, and studied where the Great Uniter’s chin was only barely visible underneath the line of Asami’s slit. Her girlfriend was enjoying Kuvira’s mouth to the sound of many whimpers and gasps, and it only made Korra feel even more joy rise in her chest at the sight. The Great Uniter, their beloved mistress, took such very, very good care of them both.

Each thrust of Kuvira’s hips drove her length deeper and deeper into Korra, keeping the Avatar gasping in delight amidst her wails of joy. Each swing sent her full and pert breasts to bounce in place, and though Kuvira’s gaze was otherwise blocked by Asami’s trembling stomach she had seen the spectacle many times in the past. Korra’s fit and muscular figure looked simply adorable when she was in the midst of being claimed by Kuvira’s vigorous thrusts; such a powerful and stoic woman reduced to the shivering and gasping frame of a young girl delighted to be fucked. It was a sight that Kuvira had come to appreciate on an almost nightly basis, and though she couldn’t see it that evening past Asami’s belly she still savored in the warm, wet grip wrapped around her length.

Just as Kuvira’s tongue drew from Asami a sudden quake of orgasm, the Great Uniter felt her own peak started to rise. For the second time that evening she could feel her excitement rise beyond a point she had thought possible for herself; past any restrictions and boundaries she thought her frustrating day had instilled upon her. As her member throbbed and her orgasm began to shiver down her body Kuvira gave a delighted groan into Asami’s folds, and together the three women enjoyed a shared climax under the weight of their passions. Korra’s slit milked at Kuvira’s length as she started to squirt, and the Avatar was sent into wild fantasies of delight as the warmth started to flood inside of her.

It was filling her up, and with it the promise that she’d have her beloved mistress’ children. Bred by the most important woman in her life, how could Korra possibly be happier? The Avatar gasped as she stared up at the ceiling, her heart racing and tears collecting in the corners of her eyes, pure signs of absolute joy as she felt her mistress start to pull out of her. With careful hands Kuvira ushered Asami down to the mattress, keeping her steady since her knees were wobbling ever since her own peak. Before long Kuvira laid Asami’s mostly-naked body right down beside Korra’s, and the two girls laid shoulder-to-shoulder as they shivered there in a sweat-licked, happy mess.

From Asami’s nectar-glazed folds to Korra’s own slit filled with a rush of white, Kuvira drew in the sight of both of her pets and was filled with a joyful warmth. Her member was already aching again ready for more, resilient to staying down in light of two such seductive and sexy pets. Before she sated herself within Asami’s entrance; however, Kuvira finally moved her hands down to both girl’s cheeks.

She caressed them each fondly, watching as both Korra and Asami naturally pushed their faces into their mistress’ touch. They adored her, worshipped her, just as they had been conditioned to do. Just because Kuvira had earned their affection through such lewd means didn’t mean that love was any less real; however, and as Kuvira’s voice spread into the room it was enough to draw the attention of both of her beloved pets.

“...I love you both.” She announced, perhaps stating the obvious but never quite so bluntly before. As the words filled the room Asami and Korra gazed up at her with a wider expression, and just as the tears hugging the corners of Korra’s eyes started to fall, the first signs of them appeared in Asami’s gaze. So as to prevent them from dwelling on emotion when there was still breeding left to complete Kuvira kept her words short and quiet, though the weight they carried was profound indeed between them. “You are...the greatest joys I have. The empire I’ve made would be empty without you.”

It was a simple but honest confession, her words ringing with depth and emotion than had gone unheard by the two girls previously. Kuvira was quick to draw attention away from the sudden swell of emotion; soon picking up Asami and rolling her over, so that she faced Korra’s lips and their breasts were squeezed in together. She pulled the Sato girl to her hands and knees and soon lined her tip up against the girl’s slit; ready to claim and breed her just as she had done to Korra. Asami was eagerly awaiting that moment, her heart racing and her smile impossible to ignore as she finally felt that tip spreading her folds. Kuvira suddenly began to claim her, all against the glorious backdrop that was her deep, emotional confession of love.

As the sound of slapping flesh filled the room so too did Asami’s cries of delight, the tears of joy sliding down her cheeks at long last, swung from the corners of her eyes by the woman’s hard thrusts. As she so effectively filled and began to claim her fine pet Asami was desperately seeking more and more of their loving threesome; gazing down at Korra and so deeply, hungrily wanting to kiss her. More than ever she wanted to kiss Korra, to enjoy her lips, to celebrate the news that their beloved Great Uniter held them in such esteem. But without Kuvira’s cum between their lips, kissing was strictly forbidden.

Thankfully, Korra had crafted a perfect solution.

While Asami was left staggered and fucked by Kuvira’s wonderful length Korra dropped a hand down in between her legs, actively slipping two of her fingers inside and greedily scooping out some of the warmth that Kuvira had left dormant there. A shudder went through the Avatar as she pulled two scooped fingers worth of cum from her slit, and she blushed brightly as she suddenly brought it up, ushering it up into Asami’s mouth before it dripped from her digits. Moaning in delight, Asami pulled her lips tight around Korra’s fingers and began to clean them of the taste, savoring the flavor of her mistress as licked from her girlfriend’s fingers. It took great self control not to simply swallow it all down, but she held close the desire to kiss Korra once more. When the Avatar’s fingers left her mouth she was finally offered that chance, and with the needed cum finally resting against her lips she drew her head down to lovingly kiss the other woman.

Kuvira watched it all with building joy, witnessing not only the love Korra and Asami had for each other, but their obedience to her and the simple rule she had given them about kissing. They would be fine mothers just as they had been fine servants to her, and Kuvira’s confession of love once more filled her mind. Even as her fingers drew taut around Asami’s waist, even as she forced herself harder and harder against the Sato girl’s rear, that emotion flooded her and guided her actions. Her member was gripped with a wonderfully tight, warm embrace around her shaft, an entrance that was desperate for her release. Asami couldn’t be left out; after all, and would need to be bred just the same as Korra.

It was with a gasp of hungry pressure that Kuvira finally exploded once more, giving the Sato girl exactly what she wanted. Asami howled in delight through the kiss with Korra as she was filled, the Great Uniter’s cock throbbing in steady waves as it slowly filled her up. Pump after pump of thick white nectar filled the young woman’s slit, rushing into her and working towards Kuvira’s goal. When she finally finished Kuvira braced her hands against Asami’s rear and finally pulled away, just before her two pets spread apart at last. She fell to the mattress between them, and was soon surrounded on both sides by her loving and diligent pets.

Lips were at her throat and her shoulders; kissing her and whispering words of great affection while the two both worked their hands across Kuvira’s body. Fondling her length, teasing her breasts, or simply just fawning across her toned, powerful stomach. Their voices were soft and sweet, ringing with affection and showcasing just how lost they were to the Great Uniter’s service.

“...love you...so much, Mistress…” Korra whimpered, as she desperately, cravenly kissed at Kuvira’s throat.

“...you’re everything to us, Mistress…” Asami echoed, as her delicate fingers teased Kuvira’s shaft, petting the remnants of cum from it. “...you make us happier than we ever knew we could be…”

Kuvira simply smiled, and drew one powerful arm around each girl’s shoulders, holding them close against her. She cradled Asami and Korra close to her chest, and drew in deep the scent of sex that they had once more filled the room with. There the Great Uniter laid flat, a smile lifting her beauty mark and her eyes half-lidded in relaxed and comfortable bliss. Tended to by her perfect pair of pets, soon to be carrying her next generation within them.

Through Kuvira, Asami and Korra had found a true home. And through the pair of them, the Great Uniter had found the greatest joy of her life. She was no longer the abandoned daughter or the scorned adoptee.

Kuvira had a family of her own now, and needed nothing else.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Thanks for reading Great Uniter everyone! If you liked it please keep in mind I have lots and lots and lots of other Korra stories available, so check 'em out!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
